Normal Life?
by fantasydreamer74
Summary: Kagome has gone back to her normal life as a priestess at a shrine. One day the oh so famous Inuyasha has stopped at the door saying he is living at the shrine, Kagome has always despised Inuyasha but now she has to live with him! KagInu MirSan R
1. Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine

Hey everybody, fantasydreamer74 here, doing yet again another Inuyasha fanfic. This is my third one, which is also the sequel to World With Real Emotion. This is the first sequel I have ever done so I hope you like it. Whenever you feel like you want something put into the story send it through your review ^_^. Please excuse my bad grammar. *Laughs nervously* Enjoy!  
  
Remember this:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Event~  
  
Disclaimer: I have not and will not ever own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter One: Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine  
  
It was a beautiful day, and the sixteen-year-old Kagome was sweeping the shrine. Kagome went back inside her house to get a drink from the kitchen to see her mother doing the dishes.  
  
"Kagome, did you finish all of your chores," asked Mrs. Higurashi turning around. "Oh I see you are wearing your priestess outfit."  
  
"Yes mom, I finished all my chores," Kagome said while getting some lemonade.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi started numbering off Kagome's chores, "Did you sweep the shrine, clean your room, and feed that cat?"  
  
"Yes, yes, and yes. Oh wait did you say feed Buyo?"  
  
"Aha! I knew you didn't do everything. That cat was licking crumbs under the very right chair again. Who keeps creating all that mess?"  
  
"Mom I am not the one who sits there, it is Souta! You always blame me for everything! Where is Buyo anyway?"  
  
"I am just giving you a hard time, loosen up dear. I don't know where that cat of yours is, you go look for that cat of yours, and I almost forgot, you need to pack for school too."  
  
Kagome left the house in search of her cat. "Buyo, Buyo," she called. She checked all the rooms when she finally came to the shrine with a well inside it. 'Oh no that cat went in there again! Last time I went in there Gramps yelled at me saying that ancient monsters lived in there or something. As if I would believe that stupid fairy tale, oh well, I will only be in there for a couple seconds.' Kagome entered the shrine and found Buyo curled up in a ball sleeping. She picked him up and carried him into the house. "Mom Buyo is sleeping I will feed him later."  
  
"Ok dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
"Kagome would you get that," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Yes mother." Kagome walked up to the door opening it to reveal a golden eyed, silver haired hanyou. "What the hell are you doing here!"  
  
"What a nice welcome I have here. You're not a fan are you, never thought that would be humanly possible," commented Inuyasha. Inuyasha shoved the baggage into Kagome's hands.  
  
"I am obviously not a fan of yours. You can carry your own damn luggage!"  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you, I am going to be living here?"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
"Ah yes Kagome it must have slipped my mind, Inuyasha is going to be living here. You see about a week ago he had called asking if he could stay here. He said he was getting tired of living in a big mansion and wanted to live here instead. But don't worry Kagome he is paying us, I figured that I couldn't pass up such an opportunity. You should give Inuyasha a tour of our home," said Mrs. Higurashi all in one breath.  
  
"Exactly how long do you plan on staying here," asked Kagome pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"That depends, it could be weeks, months or even years."  
  
"YEARS!?! No way, can't you go live somewhere else?"  
  
"Kagome don't be so rude, we really need the money. Please just try to get along him, do it for me," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Right, now show me this place you call home," Inuyasha said while shoving the bags back into Kagome's arms.  
  
Kagome grumbled taking the bags. "Why can't Gramps show him the place?"  
  
"He doesn't take well to strangers Kagome, you know that," Mrs. Higurashi stated.  
  
"Well he is going to have to meet him sooner or later anyway," Kagome argued.  
  
"I prefer not to have to deal with that til later. I am going to go get ready now for Souta's soccer game."  
  
"Fine follow me, this is the room you are staying in," Kagome said opening the door to the guestroom that was shut due to the window being open. "Is it big enough for the great Inuyasha?"  
  
"You call this dinky thing a room. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"No one invited you to stay here you know. You can leave anytime, if you stay though this is how it is going to work, you leave me alone and I leave you alone." Kagome had just opened the door when two hands on either side of her closed the door.  
  
"Don't give me that crap, either you like it or not I am living here so I suggest you try to get along with me. Otherwise your life will pretty much be a hellhole. Just why do you hate me so much anyway?"  
  
"I hate stuck up snobs like you, they think they are better than everyone else and get worshipped for just smiling. I hate seeing your face everywhere, I hate seeing the fake emotions plastered into that smile, but most of all-" The door came open and out came Kagome falling on her back, Inuyasha had tripped over his foot causing him to fall straight on top of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you hated the guy," said Mrs. Higurashi staring down at the two.  
  
"Mom it is not what it looks like at all," said Kagome. "I can't believe you would think I would want to do something like that!"  
  
"I have my reasons, first of all he is cute, I mean who could resist not to do anything. Second he is still on top of you." Inuyasha jumped off immediately. "I mean it has only been twenty minutes and your already going at him. Well anyway I am off, Grandpa is going with me to Souta's game. Bye."  
  
"Great now mom thinks I like you," Kagome sighed.  
  
"At least your mom has some taste in guys."  
  
"You want elderly women to think you're cute?"  
  
"No!" Inuyasha was twitching and Kagome noticed the most adorable cute little doggie ears.  
  
"Are these real," asked Kagome getting up touching his ears.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back instantly," Yes they are real and very sensitive."  
  
DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
"Business is booming today huh?" Kagome ran to the door to see her friends Yuka, Eri and Yumi.  
  
"Hey wench what the hell happened to my tour," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA," yelled Eri, Yumi and Yuka.  
  
'Great now with my friends here they will never shut up about meeting Inuyasha. But wait, if they are preoccupied with Inuyasha I can get away!'  
  
"I get dibs on his underwear," called Yuka.  
  
"Yuka what would you do with his underwear? Never mind don't answer that. I know I would sell it on e-bay or something, I could get a lot of money, but I would never want anything that touched his body," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
Eri, Yuka and Yumi started advancing on Inuyasha and he ran off. "Wait Inuyasha don't leave," yelled Eri.  
  
"Well let's go to my room then," said Kagome. 'Looks like I didn't have to have a get away after all.' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome had turned the corner only to have Inuyasha jump out at her and scare the crap out of her.  
  
"You get scared pretty easily," Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"It is not funny! I have never been more scared in my life! I thought that you were a big cockroach," stated Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha laughed harder, "What the heck have you been high on?"  
  
"She isn't high, she has always had this nightmare that a cockroach would chase her, well sometimes anyway," said Yumi.  
  
"Yumi he didn't need to know that!"  
  
"Who's afraid of the big cockroach," Inuyasha teased.  
  
"So Yuka didn't you say you wanted his underwear," asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha high tailed it out of there and ran out of the house with Yuka, Eri and Yumi in pursuit.  
  
"Finally I thought I would never get some times alone." THUD! "What was that?" Kagome went outside to see a boomerang in her bush.  
  
"Sorry did I do any damage to your home," asked a raven-haired girl.  
  
"No, I didn't know that these were still being used," said Kagome picking up the boomerang.  
  
"It's heavy, by the way my name is Sango," said Sango taking her boomerang. "Are you new around here, I don't think I have met you before."  
  
"I am not new, I have lived here for a year, but tomorrow I have to go to the Musashi high school." (An- couldn't you tell the name was made up)  
  
"You going to be a junior?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too, so I will see you tomorrow morning bright and early."  
  
"Don't remind me, well see you tomorrow Sango." Kagome walked inside to see Inuyasha sitting at the kitchen table. "Finally lost them eh? Wait just how in seven hells did you get in here?"  
  
"Can you say back door? I am starving make me something to eat wench," commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Since I am making an effort to live with you, you better call me my real name."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
Kagome took a necklace out of her pocket. "I will put this on you if you don't."  
  
"Oh no the necklace is coming to attack me! The big bad wench is going to put a necklace on me oh dear."  
  
"Fine then have it your way." Kagome walked up to him and put the necklace on. "Inuyasha," she whispered in his ear. "Sit."  
  
Inuyasha fell straight into the ground. "What the hell have you done to me! Take this thing off dammit!" Inuyasha tried to remove the necklace but couldn't. "You know I still haven't received my tour."  
  
"Find everything around here yourself."  
  
"Does this place have locks?"  
  
"Just the bathroom."  
  
"Well I could just happen to stumble upon you when you are getting dressed. Maybe even when you are undressing too, or doing something I should not be watching. But yeah I guess I could find my way around here."  
  
"NO! Ok my room is to the right of yours, Souta's is to the left. Gramps and mom are in the hall to the right of us now. To the left is mine, yours and Souta's room.. Just how did you lose my friends anyway?"  
  
"Well I was running away when I ran into my good buddy Miroku. You see I never thought that Miroku's lechery skills could come in hand, boy was I wrong. He ended up chasing them and they were running away, it was quite funny actually. Can you make me dinner now wench?"  
  
"SIT! Now try again!"  
  
"Can you make me dinner now Kagome?"  
  
"That's better, sorry all we have is ramen." Kagome got out the ramen and started cooking it.  
  
"Is it done yet?" Inuyasha was drooling over the smell; ramen is all the food you need in life. It even has different flavors no need for anything else, at least to him anyway.  
  
"3.2.1 and there you have it folks the ramen is ready."  
  
Inuyasha picked up the pot and slurped down all the ramen. "This is good stuff! Here you can have the rest."  
  
"You pig, there isn't any in here."  
  
"That's the point, night." Inuyasha left for his room.  
  
'Well there will be one bright thing tomorrow there will be school. I can't believe I actually thought that. Well better than being here with Inuyasha.'  
  
Like? No like? Tell me otherwise I won't know if I should continue or not.  
  
Aren't you happy no questions down here yet.... ^_^ 


	2. Musashi High

I actually didn't delete the story this time . I am glad that all of you readers and reviewers liked the first chapter to the sequel World With Real Emotion. Yes, just to let you know World With Real Emotion is over, that fanfic is done with, that is why this sequel was created. I don't really know how long this fanfic is going to be, but don't worry you can be for certain that it is over 15 chapters even though I don't have it all typed out about what is going to happen . I will make it more than 15 anyway I hope you enjoy the sequel.  
  
Now I can do what I have never done before....reply to the reviewers Sqeekers &Seida02: You have both asked will they remember what happened to them in World With Real Emotion, well we will see , the answer obvious enough now? Sakuravalon23: You were asking about how Inuyasha is famous and how he knows Kagome, well yes you are right I am waiting for the right moment, course I won't forget to say why Inuyasha is famous cause then it would be kinda strange right? You can't just make him famous without knowing why. Sqeekers: Another thing you asked was, is it their fate to meet up again or about Miroku and his lecherous ways. Yep all of that will be answered soon enough, Miroku and his lecherous ways are in this chapter. As for their fate and romance blooming that will be answered later like I said before. Congratulations, you were the one who asked me the most questions hehehe. I know your face right now -.-'.  
  
Remember This:  
  
"Talking to someone"  
  
'Thinking about something'  
  
:: Flashback of a past memory::  
  
Event that is going on  
  
Disclaimer: Like I have said before I do not own Inuyasha and never will!  
  
Chapter 2: Musashi High  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of an annoying alarm clock; she reached over for it on the nightstand to find it wasn't there. Her mother must have put it in the closet again so she would get dressed faster, curse her mother. She got up and wobbled over to the closet, "Damn, school is starting at 7:30 in the morning. What should I wear?" Kagome pulled out some pants that were somewhat baggy and a shirt with a bunny on it and under the bunny it said cute but psycho. She left her room to go start breakfast to see Inuyasha drinking orange juice. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I think the psycho part of your shirt hit it head on but the cute part I don't know." Inuyasha watched Kagome storm pass him, and looked at her backside. She was wearing somewhat baggy jeans; 'She has got a nice ass.'  
  
Kagome grabbed some poptarts from the pantry, picked up her bag and yelled, "Mom I am leaving!"  
  
"Have fun dear," yelled Mrs. Higurashi back.  
  
Kagome walked the path to school when she saw that girl from the other day, what was her name again? Yeah it was Sango. "Sango!"  
  
Sango turned around to see Kagome running up to her, Sango slowed down so Kagome could catch up. "You look tired."  
  
"Well duh, who wouldn't be at 7:00 in the morning. I am actually happy that I am going to school for once," replied Kagome smiling.  
  
"Why, what is so great about school, don't tell me you actually enjoy school."  
  
"It isn't that I enjoy school it is just that if I am at school then I don't have to see Inuya-" KLUNK! "You'd best run whoever you are." (An- said by Miki on Marmalade Boy, well where she does not have to see someone at home anyway .)  
  
"Wench show me around, I haven't been to this school before," stated Inuyasha. "Yeah, you are going to have to show me where my rooms are too."  
  
"What are you doing here!"  
  
"Well in the past I was home schooled but now since I live with you guys I got to go to the public school. Guess you don't get to get away from me after all huh?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, "Now give me a tour."  
  
"He lives with you Kagome, are you two shacking up," asked Sango. (An- some report guy on Marmalade Boy)  
  
"What! Hell no, we just have the same address nothing more," Kagome assured Sango. (An- hehe again Miki)  
  
"Kagome you're no fun, you should have just let them think what they want to think," Inuyasha complained dragging her off. "So where the heck do I go?"  
  
"For me to tell you where to go I would have to see a schedule first dumbass! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here, and here I had some hope that I would get away from you, is the only place that you're not going to be where I am is the bathroom!"  
  
"Well you see I didn't tell you that I was going here because you would make a big fit about it right? It is best to keep you in the dark about some things." (An- Yuu said that on Marmalade Boy) Inuyasha pulled out his schedule and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"In the mean time Inuyasha, can you let go of my hand!" Inuyasha let Kagome's hand go and she looked at the schedule. Kagome's skin became deadly pale.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"NO! This can't be possibly correct it is the exact same schedule as mine," Kagome cried.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, your mother requested it."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, she learned that I had never been out in this part of town and had no clue to get around, so she figured since we are in the same grade that you could guide me. I figured it out, you're sixteen."  
  
"You act like that is a major accomplishment."  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango stormed up to Kagome and hid behind her.  
  
"Sango, there is this thing called personal space," Kagome tried explaining.  
  
"My hand has a mind of it's own, I have no control over it. If it sees something attractive it must touch it," said a raven hair boy with a short ponytail.  
  
"Inuyasha, is this Miroku," asked Kagome dully.  
  
Sango slowly inched away from Kagome as Miroku walked closer to Kagome. "Inuyasha you didn't tell me you were living with such a beautiful woman."  
  
Kagome blushed, "Why thank you." Kagome suddenly felt a hand on her rear end. SMACK! "Why you, hey why do you have prayer beads around your right hand anyway?"  
  
"Kagome your too easily distracted," Inuyasha shook his head. "Hey she makes a good point, why do you have prayer beads on your right hand?"  
  
"More importantly, you dress up like a monk but you're nothing but a lecher," exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha you have only known me for a couple months, in time I may tell you but for now it is a secret," explained Miroku.  
  
"For now you better keep your filthy hands to yourself," gritted Sango.  
  
"So I can touch you later then," Miroku gleamed. SMACK!  
  
"Wrong answer buddy, how you going to explain the two handprints on your face to anyone who asks you," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It is 7:27 get to your classes now," bellowed the principal over the intercom.  
  
Everyone stopped in front of B216, "Your in this class too," said everyone at the same time.  
  
As soon as they walked through the door a swarm of women came to Inuyasha. Kagome, Sango and Miroku got out of the crowd.  
  
"Inuyasha sign this," said a girl opening up her shirt.  
  
"Inuyasha what is your phone number, here is mine sweetie," a girl winked.  
  
"Class take a seat," said Ms. Majomaki. (An- made up names again)  
  
"Um do we have a assigned seating arrangement," asked a raven hair girl with a pigtail on the side of it.  
  
"Good question, yes we do actually," claimed Ms. Majomaki.  
  
All of the class sighed; there was talk like "I want to be next to Inuyasha." "Well I want to be behind him." "I want to be near him."  
  
Kagome sighed; well at least she probably won't be near Inuyasha there is a 4/30 chance that she would.  
  
"Alright we are starting with the back row, and we are going from left to right. First seat Inuyasha, next to him Miroku, next to him blah, blah, blah, blah, row in front of the back, first Kagome. Then Sango, then Rin, then Kikyo blah, blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Why me, well at least I am not next to Inuyasha," Kagome told herself.  
  
"If you talk to yourself people will begin to wonder," said a fox boy in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Shippo," said Shippo.  
  
'That sounds strangely familiar.' "Well my name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." They shook hands and started talking.  
  
With Inuyasha and Miroku  
  
"Lucky us eh Inuyasha? We get to see the girl's butts, and we can even see their panty color," said Miroku happily.  
  
"Miroku," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're pathetic. But now I can pick on the wench from back here though, you know that girl next to the one in the pigtail looks like Kagome."  
  
"You're right, well sort of anyway, Kagome looks much prettier, if that other one didn't use so much perfume and make up then I would grab her ass too."  
  
"Do you have any thoughts that are not perverted?"  
  
"Not everything I think is perverted."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Going to the mall."  
  
"I know that is not a perverted thought but there is a perverted meaning behind that thought. If you go to the mall then you can see women, and there is certain clothing sections you would like to visit."  
  
"You know me far too well."  
  
"Excuse me folks, this is Physics and we did come here to learn, but since it is the first day I guess you can talk," said Ms. Majomaki.  
  
"So Shippo where do you come from," asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't really remember where it is, it just doesn't look like where we are now. I live all alone, my father died awhile back by the thunder brothers which are now dead," explained Shippo.  
  
"You live all alone huh, don't you ever get lonely?"  
  
"Well just a little bit, I can handle it though."  
  
"You can come live with me if you want, only bad side effect would be that you would live with Inuyasha too."  
  
"You're not a fan of his then are you?"  
  
"No, oh yeah I should introduce you to my friend. This is Sango Shippo, Sango this is Shippo."  
  
"So you are a fox demon, you would get along well with Kirara," said Sango.  
  
"How did you know that I was a fox demon," asked Shippo.  
  
"I am an demon exterminator, I came from a long line of them and have been training ever since I was little. My father and some of our fellow demon exterminators had died at a castle awhile back, so the only survivors are my little brother Kohaku and I."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I find a woman who can kick my ass attractive Sango," asked Miroku. (An- Spike Bebop, well practically the same wording)  
  
SMACK! "Stupid lecher, can't you learn to keep your mouth shut? What the heck were you listening for anyway?"  
  
"It is not like it was that important," said Inuyasha yawning.  
  
"Well since you were listening you know that Shippo will be living with us right?"  
  
"What! He never responded to your question if he wanted to live with us, you are just assuming he wants to."  
  
"Do you have one kind bone in your body? He is all alone, his father died, he is an orphan child!"  
  
"It is not my fault his father was weak and died."  
  
"Uh oh the newlywed are fighting again," said Miroku. (An- that one guy on Evangelion, Toji right?)  
  
"SHUT UP," Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed at the same time. (An- Shinji and Asuka on Evangelion.)  
  
"Sure I will live with you guys," Shippo smiled.  
  
Will everyone remember their pasts? Will they remember each other? Kikyo is back! Eep, what has become of the Shikon Jewel? What happened to make Inuyasha so famous? Shippo is now going to live at Higurashi shrine what new troubles will come of this? What has become of Koga, Kanna, Kagura and Sesshomaru? Yep, yep aren't you glad the questions are back? More reviews=faster updates. . 


	3. Get her Miroku

Third chapter already! Going by quick for me, anyhow thanks to all the readers and reviewers, it is what keeps this story going on you know. If you want anything added into the story just say so. Only ten more days of school and final exams T.T Well anyway enjoy the story.  
  
I think you know by now the dialog, or when they are thinking, when an event happens or a flashback is coming on.  
  
/Inuyasha's conscience/  
  
Replying to the reviewers again: IYWriterGirl: I know it is Spike Speigal, I was just saying Bebop for short of which anime it came from. AlleyWings: You are very perceptive, smart indeed, yes what does happen to the assassin Kagome? Well we will see about that , can't give away anything now can I? Well I kind of just did .'.  
  
Disclaimer: The person who owns Inuyasha is obviously not me, that would be Rumiko Takahashi. I am just writing this story for fun so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3: Get her Miroku  
  
"I am glad you decided to live with us Shippo," Kagome smiled.  
  
"No, he is not living with us," exclaimed Inuyasha pointing at Shippo.  
  
"Why do you keep saying us Inuyasha hmm," asked Miroku smiling lecherously.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
CRUNCH! The desk had been broken and there lay Inuyasha on the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Inuyashie you all right," asked a girl that looked kinda like Kagome helping Inuyasha up. (An- yes this is Kikyo.)  
  
Kagome broke out laughing and pounded on her desk. "What the heck are laughing on about wench?"  
  
"She....she called you Inuyashie," Kagome said through laughter. "You her little baby or something, Inuyashie Washie?"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"What's the matter Inuyashie Washie," Kagome teased. "Need your milk bottle?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What a baby like you going to do?"  
  
"Miroku she's all yours."  
  
Kagome face became white, Miroku smiled, Kagome ran for her life. "Forgive me Inuyasha, just call off Miroku."  
  
"I'll consider it, if you grovel at my feet," said Inuyasha sitting up.  
  
"Shouldn't the teacher be stopping this," asked Sango. She looked up to see no teacher in the room. 'Where the heck did she go?'  
  
"Well since there is no teacher than you know what that means," said Rin gleaming.  
  
"Um, party," asked Sango.  
  
"No, just leave," Rin replied gathering her things. "See you, by the way my name is Rin." Rin left the room only to crash into someone with long silver hair. "Sorry I am so sorry." The silver hair stranger just stared at her. "What else more do you want me to say!"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. Just thought I saw you from somewhere before, what is your name anyway," asked the silver hair boy.  
  
"My name is Rin, yours?"  
  
"Sesshomaru." He got up and left Rin all alone in the hallway.  
  
"He looks strangely familiar, do I know that guy?" 'Don't worry Rin you have just seen pictures saying he is Inuyasha's brother nothing more.'  
  
Back in the classroom  
  
"Grovel at your feet, hell no! You have got to be kidding me," Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Ah Kagome don't be so shy," said Miroku chasing her.  
  
Kagome turned back to see how close Miroku was to her; luckily he wasn't that close. However, since she wasn't looking to where she was going she tripped falling onto something very warm? 'This is someone's lap.'  
  
'Shouldn't I be angry right now? But I am not angry I...' Inuyasha looked down at Kagome to see her shocked eyes looking straight back up at him. "Watch where you are going wench!"  
  
Kagome was about to move when Miroku appeared behind her. "Get in touch with your dirty side." He almost pushed Kagome onto Inuyasha when someone had smacked him across the face.  
  
"Stupid lech!" Sango held her hand, "That hurt my hand."  
  
"Thanks Sango," Kagome said gratefully.  
  
"Is this your way of coming onto me or something," asked Inuyasha blushing. Course you couldn't tell he was blushing because it was very faint. 'Did I say that to someone before?'  
  
Kagome got up, "SIT!"  
  
"Inuyashie are you okay," asked Kikyo.  
  
"Fine," gritted Inuyasha getting up.  
  
"My name is Kikyo, I live all alone at the Shikon apartment complex," Kikyo was twirling her hair with one finger.  
  
'How can these girls like him anyway? I mean come on he got famous because of his dad, big deal.' "Sango ready for Health class," asked Kagome hearing the bell.  
  
"Yeah just think though, just this class and the day is over, I am so glad it is only a half day of school," Sango replied gathering her things. Kagome and Sango had left the room while Kikyo kept talking about herself, Miroku lay unconscious and Inuyasha listening to Kikyo wanting to get the hell away from her.  
  
Inuyasha looked around to see Kagome wasn't there. "Hey wench, how the hell do I get to my next class!"  
  
"I could show you," said Kikyo smiling.  
  
Inuyasha dragged Miroku and followed Kikyo to class. "Hey we do have the same class right?"  
  
"Yes, I know all of your classes and where they are, I am an office aide you see, I saw some schedule's and so I found yours. We are only in some of the same classes though."  
  
'This girl may turn into a stalker, oh well nothing wrong with flirting shamelessly, I guess.'  
  
Health Class  
  
"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Hajinami. Unlike your other class we have only a semester to work on, so we will get to work right away. The first thing we are covering is going to be sex."  
  
"Heck yes, I know I am going to like this class," Miroku grinned. (An- yes he is conscious now)  
  
"Kagome I pity you, you have to sit next to the pervert," Sango laughed. (An- again assigned seats)  
  
"Look who's talking your right in front of him, besides he has an interest in you, not me," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Now we are going to have two showings today, about a sexual kind of thing, they will read these lines. I will chose the pairings, Inuyasha and....."  
  
There was talk all around the room, all the girls was praying that they were going to be picked, except for two. 'Please don't let me be picked,' thought Sango and Kagome at the same time.  
  
"Kagome, you will be with Inuyasha, the second group will be Sango and Miroku," said Mrs. Hajinami. "Kagome and Inuyasha you go first, Kagome you are the victim and Inuyasha you are the one who uh well..."  
  
"I get it already, I am the one who wants to rape Kagome, it's not that hard to say." Inuyasha grabbed the papers and Kagome had grabbed hers.  
  
"Come on baby follow me," Inuyasha cooed.  
  
"No, I really have to go," said Kagome turning.  
  
"I promise it will be fun," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and turned her around.  
  
"I am not ready," Kagome blushed from skin contact.  
  
"What am I not handsome enough?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"No I won't do it!"  
  
The crowd applauded and Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their seats. "I am such a great actor huh Kagome," asked Inuyasha praising himself.  
  
"Whatever, anyhow Sango is going to be the one who wants to rape Miroku." Kagome broke out laughing; 'This is going to be great.'  
  
Sango and Miroku had gotten up to the front of the classroom and grabbed their lines.  
  
"I think I have been a virgin too long, let's break it tonight," said Sango.  
  
"I can't," said Miroku. 'The hell I can't!'  
  
"Am I not pretty enough for you?"  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"It will be great."  
  
"No it won't." Miroku walked away. Miroku walked back towards Sango and grabbed her butt.  
  
"PERVERT!" SMACK!  
  
There was "ouch" and "poor Miroku" or "Yeah Miroku." Going through out the crowd. Then there was one single person laughing and everyone turned around looking at Kagome.  
  
"Nothing is funny wench," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango going onto Miroku is a pretty funny thought," commented Kagome laughing.  
  
"Whatever you say Kagome." Kagome gasped and grabbed Inuyasha's shirt. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"This can't possibly be the real Inuyasha now, did you just call me by my name?"  
  
"I wouldn't think too highly of it."  
  
"You're right this must be a temporary kind of thing." Kagome let go of his shirt to see a Miroku sit down next to her. "Try anything to me and I will make your life miserable."  
  
"Kagome, there is nothing that you could do to me that would make my life miserable," Miroku grinned.  
  
"Maybe not but I could," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Protecting Kagome, afraid someone is going to take her away from you," asked Miroku.  
  
"No I am not protecting the wench! I just don't want to hear her complain about it. She isn't my woman anyway."  
  
"You got that right," Kagome interrupted their argument.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean," asked Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"It means that I could never like you no matter what you did, I would never in my life become your woman."  
  
"I could make you fall for me."  
  
/Only cause you care about her more than anything in this world./  
  
'What the hell are you high on? I do not now nor will I ever care about that bitch!'  
  
/Sure just keep telling yourself that./  
  
'Shut up, who are you to tell me that anyway, I had just seen her again anyway. You can't fall in love that quickly anyway.'  
  
/Why not?/  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt a hand on his forehead. Someone was speaking to him, an angel's voice. But who, who was it?  
  
"Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha you in there?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." 'I must have imagined that angel voice, it couldn't have been Kagome.'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I got to show you something after school today. It is this place, out in the middle of nowhere; it is a company that is well hidden. Bet no one knows about it. The place is called Shikon Jewel."

Don't you just love it when Inuyasha hears his inner voice, bwahahaha this is going to be fun!  
  
Hey does anyone remember what the place called the Shikon Jewel? Will they remember their pasts? What of the Shikon Jewel itself? What happened to make Inuyasha so famous? Shippo is now going to live at Higurashi shrine what new troubles will come of this? Don't worry more questions to come! 


	4. Myouga's Back!

I know what some of you are thinking, when am I going to update on No Tama High, well you see the thing is my laptop, you see the internet has not been working for some time now. Also my next chapter is typed up on there, and the gay printer is not working! So if it will not work soon then I will have to write it by hand and then type it and finally update, sorry for the inconvenience. Again I would like to remind everyone that this is the sequel to World With Real Emotion. I don't know why but some people think there will be more chapters to that story, there will be no more chapters to that story. Yes, this story is taking place after everyone has lost their memories from World With Real Emotion. That story is done, finished, completed or whatever. I am glad everyone likes the story so far, so guess what? Thank you! This chapter will go out to Kagomechan123 because I saw your profile and you recommended my story it made me so happy.  
  
Remember this:  
  
/People's Conscience/  
  
Readers and reviewers just remember you can help input into this story too.  
  
Chapter 4: Myouga's Back!  
  
"Inuyasha I have got to show you this hidden building I came across, I believe it was called the Shikon Jewel," claimed Miroku.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel huh, that sounds awfully familiar, oh well," commented Inuyasha.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
"Sango, want to go some place," asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure," replied Sango.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha ran out of the high school to who knows where. "I wonder where they are in such a hurry to get off to."  
  
With Inuyasha and Miroku  
  
"Why are you running," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, this is a place that I have got a bad feeling about, no one else needs to follow us," said Miroku. He saw a dirt trail off to the right and pointed to it. "Inuyasha we're going on this trail, careful of the branches and stuff that come along the way. It should be easy enough to get through though."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Inuyasha began walking on the dirt path when he saw what he thought was a jungle. "What the hell Miroku, you said this would be easy to get through!"  
  
"Stop complaining, it is all worth it."  
  
With Kagome and Sango  
  
"So where did you have in mind we go," asked Sango.  
  
"It is hidden, behind my shrine, there are these steps that lead over to a cliff. It has such a wonderful view, but the strange thing is, I have no clue where it leads to."  
  
"Yeah ok, then I guess show me the way. But um...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought Shippo was going to live with you guys, shouldn't we wait for him to get out of the school?"  
  
"I am out of school," stated Shippo who was right behind them.  
  
"All right, we are just going to drop you off at my shrine then," said Kagome.  
  
"Why can't I come?"  
  
"Because you need to look around my home, to see where you're going to sleep and stuff." 'I just have to come up with the lamest excuses, there is no way he will fall for that.'  
  
"Ok."  
  
'He fell for Kagome's lie, how dense is this guy,' thought Sango. Kagome, Sango and Shippo walked to Kagome's shrine and Shippo ran inside.  
  
"What, who are you," asked Kagome's grandpa.  
  
"This is Shippo, Gramps he is going to be living with us from now on," stated Kagome.  
  
"You didn't get my permission," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Mom, can he?"  
  
"I can't believe I am saying this but, he can use the guest shrine."  
  
"We have a guest shrine? Why didn't you put Inuyasha in there!"  
  
"You need to get along better with him, how would you if he would be in that dusty old thing?"  
  
"I don't need to get along better! I will hate that guy no matter what!"  
  
"Kagome, don't be so stubborn," stated Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"It's fine by me, I can live in that guest shrine, I am just lucky I can live somewhere where I am not alone," gleamed Shippo. "Really it is fine, I have never seen such kindness."  
  
"Shippo was your name right? Well just say thank you next time, I don't like being praised," said Mrs. Higurashi. (An- she is out of character huh?)  
  
"Ok mom I am going out with my friend Sango," Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Have fun dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
Kagome bent down to Shippo's level and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry mom is not usually like that, she is just cranky this morning, that's what happens if she doesn't sleep."  
  
Kagome and Sango left the house and walked behind the shrine with the well inside. "Kagome how long is it up these steps," asked Sango.  
  
"Don't worry Sango 100 down 200 to go," Kagome chirped.  
  
"WHAT!?!!?!"  
  
"Yeah well I guess I forgot to mention the fact of how long it was," Kagome laughed nervously. "Out of curiosity why do you keep your backpack open a little bit?"  
  
"Oh, you're right, we can use Kirara."  
  
A small cat looking demon popped its head out of the backpack. "Awww, how kawaii!"  
  
"Kirara you know what to do."  
  
The cute little cat demon suddenly became big. "EEEEEEP!"  
  
"Don't worry Kirara is harmless. Climb on."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
Eventually they finally got to the top of the stairs and were on the cliff. "Look a building," Sango pointed out.  
  
"I guess I never noticed that before," Kagome told Sango.  
  
With Inuyasha and Miroku  
  
"This is just a crappy old building that probably isn't being used! What the hell did you drag me through hell for," yelled Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"There are people still using it, I saw a guy that looked pretty familiar, I just can't remember him though. Anyway he walked out of this building, I have a feeling this is an important place," Miroku explained.  
  
"Ok, what is so important about this dump you call a building?"  
  
"Master Inuyasha," called someone.  
  
"Did you hear something Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't see anything around here, maybe this place is haunted with ghosts."  
  
"You idiot, you believe in stuff like that!" Inuyasha suddenly felt something bite him on his nose, he instantly smacked it to see a flea come off.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, I see you finally figured out where the building the Shikon Jewel is, pretty well hidden wouldn't you agree," asked the flea.  
  
"Do I know you," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Don't you remember me master, it is me Myouga," Myouga told him.  
  
"I don't seem to recall knowing a flea that can talk."  
  
"Miroku, you remember me don't you?"  
  
"I agree with Inuyasha here," Miroku stated.  
  
With Kagome and Sango  
  
"Wow, let's get a closer look at that building," Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, look there are people down there," Sango pointed out.  
  
"Really." Kagome turned and walked closer, however luck wasn't with her and she tripped over a rock falling off the cliff. 'I am going to die!'  
  
/Do you want to die?/  
  
'Who is talking to me?'  
  
/I am you./  
  
'I must be going insane!' Kagome screamed as she was getting closer to the ground. 'Huh? Inuyasha what is he doing here?'  
  
With Inuyasha and Miroku  
  
'I thought I heard a scream.' Inuyasha looked up in time just to see Kagome's face a couple meters away.  
  
/Perfect, definitely not going to move./  
  
'Shut up! I am only doing this because she would bitch on and on if I don't catch her, that is if she survived the fall.' He opened his arms and Kagome came straight in them, surprisingly not knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Kagome are you alright," yelled Sango flying down on Kirara.  
  
"Sango! Jump I will catch you," shouted Miroku holding out his arms. In response Sango threw her boomerang that came out of thin air at Miroku. He dodged it just in time as the boomerang hit the ground. Then Miroku felt a smack and he hit the ground. "Must you hit so hard," complained Miroku looking at Sango who now was on the ground.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she was being hugged to someone. Someone wearing a lot of red, not that she particularly minded but there was no way she would tell him that. "Let go of me now!"  
  
"I just saved your life and all you can say is let go of you! You could at the very least say thank you," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"I wouldn't have died, I could have saved myself."  
  
"Kagome you remember me don't you," asked Myouga.  
  
"Uhh, no."  
  
"Sango, you remember me right," asked Myouga.  
  
"No I don't." replied Sango picking up her boomerang.  
  
'Why have they forgotten me, me Myouga the flea. Am I not that important? I have done so many things for them and yet they don't remember me. I have done...no that was Miroku. Oh I did....no that was Sango. Ok so I haven't done anything that important! But you think they could at least show gratitude by remembering.'  
  
With Kikyo  
  
Kikyo was taking her daily run around a park that no one but her knew about. Yeah she had to lose some weight; you know the routine, dieting. 'I can't believe I weigh 110 at the age of 16, it is disgusting!'(An- not really I think it is good to weigh that much, if you are a girl that is. Kikyo is let's just say overly critical of her looks.) She walked past the fountain when something caught her eye. Kikyo walked back to the fountain and dipped her hands in the water pulling out a pink stone. "Hello, what's this?" The jewel began glowing a bright pink. "Oh maybe it is like a magic ball! Ok show me who my true love is." The jewel began glowing a bright pink once more.  
  
Like? No like?  
  
Aren't I evil? What is this pink jewel? (Pretty obvious answer, you can't say you don't know the answer!) What will the jewel show Kikyo? Will everyone recover their lost memories? How important is the Shikon Corporation now that Naraku is gone, is Myouga hiding something? Miroku has a bad feeling about that place, something going to happen? What about the assassin Kagome, is she really going to remain inside Kagome forever? Hehe the questions are back, more on the way evil grin 


	5. Kikyo's True Love

Hey everyone I am back! Glad you liked the last chapter, new plot coming in! Bwahahaha, you know what that means right? More questions! I know isn't it irritating, sometimes you just don't know the answer, and then you have to wait for an update! I am evil, I tell you, evil! Anyway off my sugar high I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers, so thanks! I have had one person ask not to have Kagome be an assassin or whatever. Well she will hear the voice of the assassin with in her, but I am not sure if it will come out or not. What does everyone else think? Make suggestions if you want.  
  
Remember this:  
  
/People's conscience/  
  
# Assassin Kagome's voice inside Kagome's head# (An-sorry if that is confusing)  
  
Disclaimer: I own a lot of things none of, which is Inuyasha not included.  
  
Chapter 5: Kikyo's true love  
  
"Hello, what's this?" The jewel began glowing a bright pink. "Oh maybe it is like a magic ball! Ok show me who my true love is." The jewel began glowing a bright pink once more. Then an image of a young man in black hair appeared in the ball. "What!?!!?! I don't even know this guy, this is not my Inuyashie," exclaimed Kikyo hysterically. Then suddenly a voice spoke to her inside her head, this voice sounded very familiar.  
  
"What is it that you desire, I can grant you any wish," the voice said.  
  
"Any wish huh? Well then, if I had somehow known this person, like, in my childhood or something, then grant me all of my memories, I want to remember each little detail I had forgotten. Bring this "true love" of mine here, I wish to gaze upon his face."  
  
"Your wish is my command," the voice said. Then the pink jewel grew a really bright pink. A blue light blinded Kikyo, as she recovered her memories. Then another blue light came down from the heavens and out came the boy she had seen in the jewel. (An-hehe Escaflowne)  
  
"I...I am alive," said the boy in black hair.  
  
"Naraku, your back!" Kikyo flug herself at him crying in his arms. "I...I was sure that you were gone forever, it was terrible! I had lost all of my memories of you and about everything about the Shikon Jewel. I am so happy that you're back, my memories, our memories...." Kikyo kissed Naraku on the lips to make sure he was real and was satisfied when she received a playful growl.  
  
The two broke apart and Naraku was first to speak up. "Tell me what happened after I had died."  
  
With Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango  
  
"Oh pray tell Kagome how would you have saved yourself," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I would have thought of something," Kagome defended herself.  
  
"Why can't you swallow your pride and admit it, you know that you would have died if it weren't for me!"  
  
"Funny, hearing that from someone like you!"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Myouga all had sweatdrops on the back of their heads as they watched the couple argue.  
  
"Admit it you need me," Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.  
  
"Need in what kind of way Inuyasha? She needs you to what," asked Miroku grinning lecherously. Everyone ended up smacking Miroku in the face, which now lays on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Are you sure none of you remember me," asked Myouga pleadingly.  
  
# He is Myouga, Myouga the flea. That flea has been a coward for the longest time, but he is very useful with information.#  
  
"You are Myouga, right," asked Kagome.  
  
"You do remember me! Why did you lie about not remembering," exclaimed Myouga.  
  
"It's not that I was lying, it was just a voice inside my head."  
  
"A voice inside your head, Kagome that is what we call your conscience, or your thoughts," Sango tried explaining.  
  
"The jewel! Something must have happened with the jewel! Oh no, someone must have found the jewel and their wish must have been granted. Otherwise you wouldn't have heard the other you," Myouga explained.  
  
"What nonsense are you blabbering on about," asked Inuyasha. "One Kagome is bad enough, but two of them, well I would never be able to have any peace."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
CRUNCH! "Would you stop doing that," Inuyasha exclaimed spitting out some dirt.  
  
"What, does Inuyashie Washie got a booboo," Kagome teased.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked right up to Kagome, "Oh yeah, I dare you to say "sit" again."  
  
Kagome got this smirk on her face. "KAGOME NO," Sango yelled frantically.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he fell straight on top of Kagome. "What? Want me to get off? Well to bad it takes five minutes until I can move again. It's your own damn fault."  
  
"Son of a- what kind of cheap trick was that!"  
  
"You should have listened to your friend over there, she tried to warn you. At least she isn't as stupid as you are wench."  
  
"SI-" Kagome snapped her mouth shut.  
  
"What? What was that Kagome, did you want to say something?"  
  
"Once you get off of me I am going to make you wish that you had never done this."  
  
"Your right I am sorry, please forgive me Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded with sarcasm dripping out of every word.  
  
"Your condescending attitude is really pissing me off!" (An- out of character eh? By the way Kyo said this he is from Fruits Basket.)  
  
"Nothing about you makes me mad, I love everything about you."  
  
"You make me sick," Kagome found the strength out of nowhere and kicked Inuyasha off her. "What the hell were you thinking, that was more than five minutes!"  
  
"Just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice."  
  
"And if I didn't notice?"  
  
"You would become my bed."  
  
Kagome distanced herself from Inuyasha and took a deep breath. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
Miroku woke up as Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"I won't say it, it is so disgusting," Kagome said irritated. (An- Yuki from Fruits Basket.)  
  
"Now I am interested. Disgusting what kind, my kind? What did he do, huh, huh, huh come on Kagome you can tell me," asked Miroku excitedly.  
  
"Kagome it is getting late, we should get going," stated Sango climbing on Kirara.  
  
"Oooh never flied on one of things before," Miroku said running up to it only to be pushed back by Sango.  
  
"You should help Inuyasha, Miroku, you know the saying, go back the way you came," stated Sango as Kagome got on Kirara.  
  
"That is so cold Sango," said Miroku tearing up as the girls left.  
  
"Master Inuyasha! You back with us, master," exclaimed Myouga.  
  
"That wench is going to pay for this," shouted Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"So what did you do," asked Miroku smiling.  
  
"Hey, Myouga wasn't it? Do you know a shortcut out of this place," asked Inuyasha ignoring Miroku.  
  
"Instead of taking the path to the right, take the path to the left to end up right in front of Higurashi shrine," Myouga replied.  
  
"You're not going to answer my question are you Inuyasha," asked Miroku.  
  
"No I'm not. Use your imagination," Inuyasha replied walking off.  
  
"My imagination," Miroku smiled. "Did you strip her of her clothing?"  
  
Inuyasha punched Miroku on the head and walked on the stone path to the left.  
  
"Ok, so it wasn't that, then why won't you tell me what you did," asked Miroku.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, tell me what have you become over the years," asked Myouga.  
  
"I am a star, well sorta, I guess I am just famous for my looks. You see my father, he was a famous demon, he would do all sorts of entertaining battles, not a wrestler or anything, and he would just fight the impossible. In fact, he died fighting this demon Ryukotsusei, so I guess I carry on his strength. Basically, publicity junk but for now I have a more kick back life style, of course I don't know how long it will last," Inuyasha explained.  
  
With Kikyo and Naraku  
  
"Well the assassin Kagome ended up going back inside Kagome. Kagome had made a wish on the Shikon Jewel, she wished that none of it had ever happened, that we would forget everything. It had actually worked, even now they don't remember everything," Kikyo explained.  
  
"I see, in that case I would like to make a wish," replied Naraku picking up the Shikon Jewel. The jewel grew a bright pink and flew out of Naraku's hand to who knows where.  
  
With Kagome and Sango  
  
"Thanks Sango, bye," Kagome went inside her home. "Where's Shippo mom?"  
  
"He is cleaning his new home," replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"If anyone needs me tell them I will be in the shower," Kagome ran off.  
  
With Miroku and Inuyasha  
  
"Finally back, at least it wasn't like walking through hell," Inuyasha accused pointing at Miroku.  
  
"Your just over-imagining things,' Miroku replied  
  
"Over imagining my ass, there was so many fucking vines in there with thorns on it, I was sure it was going to rip my clothes off!"  
  
"Well all good came in the end, we got to see the girls, and you had some fun with Kagome right? What did you do, come on you got to tell me."  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than figure out what I did to Kagome, it isn't like it was that bad anyway."  
  
"So you liked whatever you did then? I knew it!"  
  
"I meant that I didn't do anything bad to her! Aren't you missing your favorite little Striperella (An- I don't know how to spell it.) show anyway?"  
  
"You're right, and I didn't get the last month's magazine of Playboy yet! Go to go, see you at school," Miroku ran off dashing for his house.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head thinking of what would happen if Sango found out about Miroku's Playboy magazines or the shows he watches. Inuyasha walked inside to see Mrs. Higurashi watching t.v. and decided to go to his room. 'I think it is time I took a shower.' Inuyasha gathered some clothing and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door and dropped his clothes. He then looked up and his jaw dropped open, and his eyes stayed glued to what he saw. He saw Kagome, just stepping out of the shower.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover her hair and looked at the towel rack to see none were left. So she put the toilet lid down and stepped up to get another towel, got one and then put it around herself. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her with his jaw open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!" Kagome threw the closest object she could find at Inuyasha, which happened to be a hair dryer. She was satisfied when she heard a clunk and Inuyasha flew out of the bathroom. She ran to the door and closed it and locked it. "You idiot, what were you thinking!"  
  
"It's not my fault you left the bathroom door unlocked," Inuyasha snapped, rubbing his head.  
  
Favorite part of the story, question time! Question #1: What would Naraku use the jewel to wish for? Question #2: How did Kagome and Inuyasha know each other? Question #3: Will everyone remember their lost memories? Question #4: What about the assassin Kagome, will she remain inside Kagome forever? Question#5: Don't you wish I had more questions? Don't worry there will be more soon, very very soon! BWAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. Dream or reality?

Chapter 6 already! Dang this fanfic is going by fast. Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers out there. I would like to assure you, this fic will always be an Inu/Kag one. Yeah I kind of have this thing against Kikyo, so no offense to people who like her, but she just keeps getting in the way for Inu and Kag so that is why I have created all the fics that I have. I still have no clue how long this fic is going to be, so I can't say that we are halfway through or anything. Remember if you want anything put into the story just say so.  
  
Remember this:  
  
/People's conscience/  
  
#Assassin Kagome, inside of Kagome's head# (In otherwards only Kagome can hear her.)  
  
IMPORATANT NOTE: WHEN THEIR MEMORIES WERE ERASED, TWO YEAR HAD PASSED SINCE THEN!  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 6: Dream or Reality?  
  
"You idiot what were you thinking," yelled Kagome closing the bathroom door.  
  
"It's not my fault you left the bathroom door unlocked," Inuyasha snapped, rubbing his head.  
  
Kagome opened the bathroom door fully clothed now with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Since the door was shut you could have at least knocked or something!"  
  
"Don't you dare try to blame this on me, you stupid girl! There was no shower running, so how the hell was I suppose to know you were just stepping out of the shower," Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Well you could have left once you saw me, instead of having your mouth open like a babbling moron!"  
  
"If you were in my position then you probably wouldn't leave either!"  
  
"I wouldn't be in your position in the first place. I don't go around stumbling into the bathroom when a girl is taking a shower you know!"  
  
"Why can't you just understand it was an accident, it is not like I did it on purpose!"  
  
"Why am I wasting my time arguing with you? There is a much simpler solution......SIT!" Kagome walked away out to the kitchen to get some ice cream.  
  
'That little bitch! I am somehow going to make her pay for this, someway, you're not getting off that easily,' thought Inuyasha.  
  
/What exactly is it that you want to do?/  
  
'You're sounding a lot like Miroku.'  
  
/I did not imply anything, you thought that on your own. It's not like I am the one who is thinking perverted thoughts right now./  
  
'I am not perverted.'  
  
/Deny whatever you want, but I know how you truly feel about Kagome./  
  
"I do not feel anything what so ever for that wench!"  
  
"Do you like talking to yourself or something," asked Kagome eating her chocolate ice cream.  
  
"I was talking to myself?"  
  
"Who is it you care for? Is it Kikyo, never knew you were into slutty women who wear clothes that just slip right off."  
  
"I will never in a million years like Kikyo!"  
  
"Is Inuyashie Washie having a tantrum again?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! I am suppose to be the one picking on you not visa versa. Besides Kikyo is not the one I like."  
  
"Oh? Then who is it?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
"Touchy, touchy, such a sensitive person you are." Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha who was still stuck to the floor. "Listen up, Mom says that she is taking off with Gramps and Souta. Call it a late summer vacation if you will, so they are going to be gone for the next two weeks. So you better not be mean to Shippo, and also don't make a mess around the house."  
  
"You act as if you are going with them or something."  
  
"I wish I was, you see though, I mean on the weekends, I wake up real late so don't screw around when I am sleeping."  
  
"Inuyasha why are you on the ground like that, it is almost unnatural," said Shippo walking in.  
  
"The wicked witch of the west cast an evil spell on me," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"What did you call me!?!?!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha while he was getting up.  
  
"Wicked witch of the west, do I got to spell it out for you?"  
  
"I dare you to say that one more time!"  
  
Inuyasha went right up into Kagome's face about to say it when Shippo interrupted him. "Inuyasha loves Kagome! Inuyasha is going to kiss her."  
  
The two jumped as far apart as humanly possible. Shippo got up and ran away with Inuyasha in hot pursuit.  
  
"Like that would ever happen," commented Kagome thinking about what Shippo had just said. "I have never liked that guy as long as I can remember."  
  
-Two years ago-  
  
"Bye Kagome," yelled Yuka.  
  
Kagome left Yuka's house and decided to take a shortcut to her home. "Now if I go down this alley then it should lead straight to home."  
  
"Hey baby," said a drunk guy.  
  
The guy had walked closer to Kagome and she noticed exactly who it was. "You're Inuyasha!"  
  
"You can call me whatever you want, just let's...."  
  
Inuyasha had never gotten to finish his sentence because Kagome screamed and ran off. She ran as fast as she could and had gotten home safely.  
  
-Present-  
  
"I wonder if he remembers that? Why did he get drunk anyway," Kagome asked herself. She walked into her room and was about to go to bed when..................CRASH! She immediately left her room and found the source of the sound outside where Shippo lay under the sacred tree. "What happened here?"  
  
"The stupid brat wasn't watching where he was going and ran into the tree," Inuyasha replied laughing.  
  
"It isn't funny!" Kagome bent down and picked Shippo up.  
  
"Sure you're nice to him when he gets hurt, but not me. I am so hurt Kagome," Inuyasha fake cried.  
  
Kagome left Inuyasha outside and took Shippo inside for something to drink. "CANDY," Shippo exclaimed seeing the jar with candy in it. He made a mad dash for the jar and started sucking on a lollipop.  
  
Kagome got up and locked the door only to hear it turn. "Open up," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You are a hanyou right? You can sleep outside," Kagome replied walking off.  
  
Shippo decided he should go to his guesthouse so he opened the door, letting a pissed off looking hanyou in. "Night."  
  
Inuyasha stormed off and went into Kagome's room only to find that she was sleeping. Could he be so cruel as to wake her up? He tiptoed his way over there to see that the alarm clock wasn't there. 'How does she wake up in the mornings?'  
  
/Closet idiot!/  
  
Inuyasha make his way over to her closet to indeed see that the alarm clock was in there. 'Stupid conscience always has to be a smart ass and be right about everything.'  
  
/Aha! So you admit you like Kagome. I win!/  
  
'I do not like that bitch!'  
  
/On this topic again now are we? For a person that doesn't like Kagome, you sure as hell bring her up a lot./  
  
'You brought up the topic, now shut up!' Inuyasha turned the alarm clock to 3:00 a.m. and set it. Okay he wouldn't wake her up right away, so she can't complain. He then walked out of her room to his and went to sleep.  
  
-Kagome's dream-  
  
"Where am I," asked Kagome looking at a building.  
  
#You are at the Shikon Jewel#  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
#I am the assassin you, you don't remember me at all do you?#  
  
"The assassin me? What are you talking about?"  
  
#About a year ago you made a wish, on the Shikon Jewel, you said you wanted to forget everything, to live a normal life.#  
  
"Shikon Jewel?"  
  
# That's right, it came out of your body. You heart is what made it, your strong emotions. The Shikon Jewel has the ability to grant wishes, yes, your emotions were that strong. You don't even realize who you are. Your powers are long forgotten.#  
  
"You're lying, I am normal, I am!"  
  
# The longer you keep running, the harder it is for you to accept reality. You have this illusion you have created for yourself. You keep telling yourself that you are an ordinary girl, but your not. Since you have told that to yourself so many times you thought it was true.#  
  
"What's wrong with running from reality when it sucks!" (An- Shinji said that, yeah off of Evangelion.)  
  
# You knew all along, deep inside of you, you knew you would have to face this sooner or later. I am sorry but this normal life of yours is coming to an end.#  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and got out of bed heading to the closet to notice she was holding something in her hand. Opening her hand her eyes bugged out as she saw the Shikon Jewel.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hehe, cliffhanger right? Was it just a nightmare or is something going to happen? (gee I wonder.) The Shikon Jewel is now with Kagome, how did it get there? I don't feel like writing the same questions over and over, so when I have a new one then I will put it here ok. see you next chapter! 


	7. Goodie goodie?

Hey everybody I'm back with yet another chappie. This one is where the turning point begins folks! Summer is finally here! Glad everyone has enjoyed the story so far. I went to an anime convention today, it was great, Scott Mcneil was signing stuff there, unfortunately I didn't get an autograph only because the wait in the line was like 3 hours or so! I really did wish I had waited though, but it is ok I will just get the autograph when Anifest comes, this kind of thing happens every summer here! Well back to the story....enjoy!  
  
Remember this:  
  
/People's Conscience/  
  
#Assassin Kagome's voice#(Only Kagome can hear.)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I write a fanfic about it?  
  
Chapter 7: Goodie goodie?  
  
Kagome looked down into her hand to see she was holding the Shikon Jewel. "When did that get there?"  
  
#You summoned it.#  
  
"Then how come I don't remember?"  
  
# Well technically I summoned it, but since I am the other you, it is just like you summoned it.#  
  
"You're confusing me, don't try explaining things, you suck at it." Kagome chunked her alarm clock against the wall. She walked out into the kitchen to see the microwave say 3:05 a.m. "I didn't set the alarm clock to three, which means.......INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" No response came so Kagome stormed into his room to see him halfway out of bed, rubbing his eyes, and only in boxers.  
  
"Why'd you yell so loud," Inuyasha complained. No response came. "What's wrong with you?" He followed her eyes to find himself staring at his boxers. "Never seen a guy in boxers before or something?" He got out of bed and began walking towards Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing!?!?" Kagome ran out of the room to run into Shippo.  
  
"Ouch! Kagome, I heard you scream what happened?" Shippo just saw Kagome get up and leave, so he decided to just ask Inuyasha. He walked into Inuyasha's room, to see him still in his pj's. "What'd you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything this time, honest. Guess she has never seen a guy in boxers, I don't see what the big deal was though."  
  
"That's all you did was get out of your bed in your pj's and she freaked. I can't believe she has never seen a guy in boxers, I mean come on you see them in school all the time with the guys having their pants so low."  
  
"Maybe she's that much of a goodie goodie?"  
  
"Or maybe she has emotions for you, and likes your body? Or on the other hand she hated your body and thought it was the most disgusting thing on the planet."  
  
"Whatever it is, she better get use to seeing me like this for the next two weeks. Since none of her family is around, I can practically do whatever I want."  
  
"Yeah whatever, I am going to finish my tour of the house. Starting with Kagome's room." Shippo walked to Kagome's room and looked around. 'What's that?' He picked up the Shikon Jewel and looked all over it.  
  
"What is it that you wish for," asked a voice.  
  
Shippo dropped the jewel and ran into Inuyasha's room. "The ball! It talked!"  
  
"What kind of sick fantasy are you having now Shippo," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kagome's room, she has a pink ball in there and it talked!"  
  
"Right."  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome dunked a towel in the well and washed her face. "I can't believe he did that! First he wakes me up at 3:00 in the morning then he shows off his body!" (An- I wouldn't freak out like her, doubt most of you would.)  
  
# Yeah it was one hell of a nice body though, don't you think?#  
  
"NO!"  
  
"When you get over your spasm, could you tell me if Inuyasha lives here," asked a guy with silver hair. (Guess who.)  
  
"Uh, oh sorry, yes he does live here, and you are?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, I am related to him some way or another. I would like to ask you something though. What are you?"  
  
"What am I? I am a priestess at this shrine."  
  
"Clueless aren't you? I meant, are you a normal person?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome replied quickly.  
  
"You really don't want to remember, you're weak." Sesshomaru brushed past her only to see Kagome jump right in front of him and smack him in the face.  
  
"Guardian of time or not, if I want to forget, than let me damn it!"  
  
"I see, I suppose the assassin you told you that eh? I am not a guardian; I just can control time. What you don't get is, you are not meant to have a normal life. Just slap me one more time and see what happens."  
  
"When did you begin remembering?"  
  
"A day ago, you'll remember soon enough though." Kagome moved out of the way and let Sesshomaru inside. He walked through each room, searching, when he finally found Inuyasha. "Hello little brother."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, just checking on you."  
  
"That is so bullshit!"  
  
"Watch it, there is a child in here."  
  
"I am not a child! I am in 11th grade," Shippo shouted.  
  
"You sure as hell act like a child," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Whaaa, Kagome, Inuyasha is picking on me," Shippo yelled.  
  
Kagome came there in an instant. "What did you do!"  
  
"The brat can defend himself, you should stop treating him like a baby," Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
"Brother, you really should stop while you are ahead. Of course you have never been the type to think before you act. I on the other hand am not a moron and can defend myself against anything," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"What would you know, you don't have to live with a bitch," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You're the one who chose to live here," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"You're not involved in this argument, stay out," Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. He saw Sesshomaru walk away. "And you, where are you going!"  
  
"I have seen enough to confirm what I came here for." 'No one remembers anything, except Myouga, Kikyo, Naraku and I. Course I can't tell them Naraku is alive yet, that is for Inuyasha's wench to deal with. I remember hearing some stories.'  
  
:: "Lord Sesshomaru, I remember this strange story from my childhood," Jaken claimed. "You see it is telling kind of like what is going on now."  
  
"Go on," said Sesshomaru. "This better not be a waste of my time, because if it is I will kill you."  
  
"Well, long ago.... When our world was first created, it was in darkness. The light had something special inside of it. That something made the darkness go away," Jaken explained.  
  
"How does that ridiculous story have to do with what is going on now?"  
  
"Well the light is kind of like the assassin Kagome and Kagome, and the dark is like Naraku."::  
  
"Yes, I remember that stupid story very well, but was that just another fairy tale? Will dark conquer the light," questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
Back at the house  
  
"Apologize Inuyasha," Kagome shouted.  
  
"No, means no you stupid wench," Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"SIT! Now try again!"  
  
Shippo just sat there eating popcorn while watching the two argue.  
  
RING RING!  
  
"Don't think we are through yet," Kagome said running off to get the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Greetings, I have read in the future that you will have a happy life with many children. Think though, if you choose the wrong path now it may alter your life. Therefore I am the perfect one for you," some guy told her.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the phone away from Kagome and said calmly like this was an everyday thing. "Miroku stop calling random houses, hoping that you will get a girl to sleep with you. It is not going to work, for all you know that could have been a woman in her 40's or something." CLUNK! "OW what did you do that for, I just saved your ass didn't I?"  
  
"I am not a 40 year old woman," Kagome shouted.  
  
"I didn't say you were, I just said it could have been one," Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"How do I sound like a 40 year old woman!"  
  
"Ok, would you prefer if I said 30 year old, I was just picking a random age! I was only trying to get Miroku to back off, geez next time I will just let Miroku have his way with you."  
  
"SIT! Yes, Miroku I think I will pass on that offer." Kagome hanged up the phone and finally got a good look at Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing still wearing your boxers!"  
  
"You'd best get use to it for the next two weeks cause that is how I will be walking around this house. Besides it is almost 10:00 p.m. anyway."  
  
# Next two weeks will be like heaven.#  
  
"It will not," Kagome yelled walking to her room.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
What is going to happen in the next two weeks? How is it that Sesshomaru remembered and Inuyasha had not? Like I said before I am just putting new questions here unless I feel like putting the old ones back up again. See you next chapter! 


	8. Sleep Talking?

Heyeverybody, inspiration struck me during a dream I had so I just had to type out this chapter! When I got the idea it wouldn't let me sleep any longer. So I hope you enjoy the chappie as much I enjoyed writing it. Anime convention again on September 3rd-5th can't wait! Anyway thanks to all the reviewers and readers reading my stories. It really does mean a bunch to me, well anyway enjoy!  
  
I think you remember what every symbol means by now right, if not then go back to earlier chapters for references. Anybody got any ideas what you want Inuyasha and Kagome to do in the next two weeks with no parents around? I would be greatly obliged for any ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Inuyasha why would I write a fanfic for it?  
  
Chapter 8: Sleep talking?  
  
Kagome awoke because she heard her door slide open and slid shut. "Inuyasha what do you want, it is 2:00 in the morning."  
  
Inuyasha just walked up to her bed and slipped in beside Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" She got a good look at him and realized something; 'oh he is sleep walking, since he hasn't done anything wrong then I see no reason to wake him up.' Kagome turned to her side to feel Inuyasha's hands on her hips pulling her shirt up just enough so he could run his hands up and down her sides. Her eyes widened when she felt his hands grab a hold of her panties and he began sliding them down. 'Sleep walking or not, this has gone far enough!' She took his hands off her panties and shouted, "SIT!" She was satisfied when she felt a pull at the right side of her bed, and went back to sleep. Kagome awoke to with hands around her waist, herself to someone's chest and with someone kissing her neck?  
  
"Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
'He is awake and is doing this! What the hell is going on! Why am I just sitting here not doing anything?'  
  
#Yeah, if I were you I would take advantage of this situation.#  
  
"I need...," he trailed off.  
  
"What do you need, Inuyasha?"  
  
"...I need to be inside of you."  
  
Kagome's face burned red and what did she do? She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes blinked and he was looking into a woman's neck. He looked around and realized it was Kagome's room. "How did I get here? Did I drink or something and ended up having sex with you or something?"  
  
'Oh he was only sleep talking just now, when he said he needed to... wait what the hell was he dreaming then? I don't think I want to know.'  
  
#I want to know!#  
  
'Be quiet!' "You sleep walked into here," Kagome replied.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"I thought I did when I sat you."  
  
"I am not a light sleeper you know. Did I do anything strange?"  
  
"You talked in your sleep."  
  
"That is not what I meant. Did I do or say anything strange?"  
  
#Nothing strange, but it felt good to have his hands on you, didn't it?#  
  
Kagome's face became a lovely shade of red and she shook her head.  
  
"You're hiding something from me aren't you Kagome," Inuyasha asked tightening his grip around her waist.  
  
'I forgot I am still being held to his chest, and his hands are still around my waist.' "Let go of me!"  
  
#You idiot what did you say that for, aren't you going to miss the warmth of his body?#  
  
Inuyasha's grip tightened. "No, I am not letting go until I get some answers."  
  
"I must be dreaming and when I open my eyes you won't be here anymore. I got to wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha just laughed, "Do you want me to prove to you that this is not a dream?"  
  
#Yes! Say yes!#  
  
'Why do you like this guy so much anyway.'  
  
# I am you! If only you could remember, maybe then you wouldn't be so stubborn and enjoy this moment to its full extent. Admit it you like him!#  
  
"I guess the silence means yes," Inuyasha spoke bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you know this is not a dream. What did I do to you anyway?"  
  
'How can I possibly tell him what he did to me? Must think.' "Maybe you were dreaming something weird?"  
  
"Weird like what?"  
  
"Umm...uh just let go!" Kagome tried getting out of Inuyasha's grasp resulting in her straddling his waist. "Ok, you just did what you were doing a couple seconds ago, plus kissing the back of my neck."  
  
"You left something out, and we are not leaving this position until you tell me what it is," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"You act as if you are enjoying this situation." 'Ha, take that, now he will have to let go.'  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Pardon."  
  
"What if I am enjoying this situation?"  
  
"Are you hitting on me?"  
  
"KAGOME," yelled Shippo. "Inuyasha is not in his room have you seen him!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped off her immediately and opened her door.  
  
"Inuyasha what were you doing in here," asked Shippo.  
  
"As far as I know, I sleep walked in here, and even talked in my sleep."  
  
"Did you do anything to Kagome?"  
  
"Well all I figured out was that I was holding her to my chest, and kissed her on the back of the neck, but she won't tell me what I said."  
  
"Why, what did he say to you Kagome," asked Shippo curiously.  
  
"He was saying how he wants to be with Kikyo," Kagome lied.  
  
"You're a bad liar Kagome," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"How can you possibly expect me to say that you wanted to be inside of me," Kagome snapped. Kagome quickly covered her mouth and blushed like crazy.  
  
Shippo showed no reaction of shock what so ever. "What were you dreaming about anyway Inuyasha?"  
  
"It was a strange dream, Kagome and I were kids in this dream, she tripped and I saved her. But I didn't even know Kagome in my childhood, wonder why I dreamt of that."  
  
"Maybe that dream made you come to this room," Shippo stated.  
  
'He wasn't dreaming anything perverted, and I had my mind in the gutter for nothing.' "Was that all that happened in you dream," Kagome questioned.  
  
"Well, I could tell you, but it would be more fun if you guessed," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
'I guess I was right from the beginning he was dreaming what I thought.'  
  
"Would it possibly have anything to do what you said to her this morning," Shippo questioned.  
  
"Hmm, possibly," Inuyasha replied like it was no big deal.  
  
'Wait a second, earlier yesterday could it be me,' Kagome thought while thinking about yesterday.  
  
:: "I would never like Kikyo!"  
  
"Then who do you like?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"::  
  
'No way it is just my imagination.' "How can you act like it is no big deal, you just told a person you hate that you wanted to be inside of her! You couldn't have possibly meant that, tell me that you were just talking in your sleep nothing more," Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I never said I hated you Kagome," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Yes you did, you called me the wicked witch of the west, a bitch, wench, and even that you hated living with me."  
  
"I lied."  
  
Kagome's heart beat quickened. 'I got to get out of here.' She made a mad dash for the door, only to have her ankle grabbed by a certain hanyou.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going? I don't mind you running around in the house with just a shirt and panties on but Shippo on the other hand might," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
Kagome realized what he said was true, she really was just wearing her pajamas. She ran to her closet and pulled out some clothes. "Get out of here." Shippo obeyed but Inuyasha on the other hand just sat there. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first onto the floor. She immediately got dressed and sat down on the back of our favorite hanyou. "Why didn't you leave? Miroku starting to rub off on you or something?"  
  
"No, it's just that, I wasn't going to watch you dress or anything, just look at that pink ball over there. Oh and Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know when I said I wanted to be inside you?"  
  
Kagome blushed but nodded.  
  
"It was all a practical joke, I really was sleep walking though. Next time at least say it right, I said I needed to be inside, not wanted."  
  
"Let me get this straight, the only part that you really weren't awake was when you walked inside my room and slipped inside my bed, but everything else you were? The dream was also a lie?"  
  
"Yeah, well the dream about being children was true, but yeah everything else was a complete, total lie. It is really fun to mess with your head, you look cute when you blush."  
  
"You.....jerk!" Kagome stood up and shouted, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
'Payback is nice,' Inuyasha thought before going back to being sat.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Well no new questions down here. See you next time! 


	9. Sleepover Part I

I am back with yet another chapter. I still do not know how long this story will be, I am making up each chapter after I update, and it would have been smarter to complete the story and then keep updating huh? Oh well, thanks to all of the readers and reviewers out there.  
  
You know the symbol things mean by now or at least I hope you would, look back to the other chapters for references if you do not remember.  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? I have never owned Inuyasha and you know what else? I still don't!  
  
Chapter 9: Sleepover Part I  
  
"Hey," said Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippo just continued eating dinner. "Hey!"  
  
"Who are you even talking to, we have names you know. Can-we-say-Shippo," asked Shippo slowly.  
  
"I am not retarded!" Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head and looked at Kagome but she merely kept eating.  
  
"Just swallow your pride and say her name," Shippo told him rubbing his head.  
  
"Ka-kagome."  
  
"There you go, was it that hard, what do you want," Kagome asked.  
  
"Since your family is on that two week vacation do we got to go to school?"  
  
"No, mom doesn't trust me with a car, and there is no way in hell I am trusting you with it. Before you say it we are not walking again, my feet get too tired," Kagome replied.  
  
"You liar."  
  
"Well duh we have to go to school, what did you think? I swear you can be such an idiot sometimes, it is unbelievable."  
  
"You can say that again," Shippo agreed.  
  
"You're not suppose to agree with her!" Inuyasha stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed the phone dialing someone's number. "Yeah, come on over, you know, stay the night. See you soon, bye."  
  
Kagome got up and walking into the living room to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. "You! What did you do!?!"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Kagome," Inuyasha said innocently.  
  
"Don't try to pull that innocent crap on me! What did you do!"  
  
DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
Shippo got up and opened the door, "Hey Miroku."  
  
"MIROKU," Kagome screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah Kagome it must have slipped my mind, Miroku is sleeping over here tonight," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Kagome," Miroku ran in and hugged her. "It is so good to see you again."  
  
"If that hand goes any lower I am chopping it off," Kagome said irritated.  
  
"Oh don't be that way." Miroku let Kagome go and dropped his bags on Inuyasha's face. "So where are your parents anyway?"  
  
"Mphmph," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome sat down on Inuyasha's stomach; "Well my parents are gone for two weeks so I guess he got the impression that he could do anything he wanted." She pushed more of her weight down.  
  
"Kami woman, how much do you weigh," asked Inuyasha getting the bag off his face.  
  
"How insensitive can you get, besides I am trying to push my weight down!"  
  
"I am only telling you the truth, while I am at it, your scent is smells horrible, you're not pretty and..."  
  
Kagome got up and hugged Miroku.  
  
"What the hell are you doing," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Well at least, he is nice to me, more gentle," Kagome replied.  
  
"Like this," Miroku replied squeezing her ass.  
  
"Get your hands off me," Kagome screamed slapping him.  
  
"Don't touch Kagome," Inuyasha told Miroku putting Kagome behind him.  
  
"What an awkward situation, I thought Kagome was just a mere person you had to live with, but apparently you are in love with her," Miroku sighed scratching his neck. (An- oh well I don't care if it is in the same order as it was on episode 16, or word for word for that matter either.)  
  
Kagome walked to her room, slid the door shut, and found the pink ball sitting on the floor. "What the heck are you good for anyway? All you do is bring destruction, why should I have to be stuck guarding you!"  
  
# Ah so you remember, Naraku now right?#  
  
"Whenever I pick up this ball I regain some memory, why is that?"  
  
#You wished to forget everything, did you really want to forget?#  
  
"Of course! Why do you think I made the wish in the first place!"  
  
#Because you didn't want anyone to suffer, but when you look back did you really want to forget?#  
  
"No, ok, no! Even if the memories are painful I still want to keep them with me, because this is my life. If it wasn't for the bad memories then it wouldn't make the good ones so great, well sometimes anyway."  
  
#Then why haven't you wished that everyone would regain their memory if you feel that way?#  
  
"Because....because, I don't want to remember just because of a stupid ball! I want to do this on my own, this is my life and it is going to go the way I want it to." (An-from FFX, the last part anyway, well sort of.)  
  
#Best enjoy that normal life of yours while it still lasts.#  
  
"Ok." Kagome got up and called Sango. "Hey come over here, yeah it is a sleepover. Um...bring what you want I guess. Yeah, ok see you later." Kagome hung up the phone to be bombarded with questions by Miroku.  
  
"You called a girl right? She is sleeping over, is she cute? Is she someone I know? Have I asked her to bare my child?"  
  
"Umm, well I will try to keep you away from her," Kagome replied.  
  
"Why does she have to stay away," asked Miroku.  
  
"Because she is going to kill me when she sees you."  
  
"So I do know her, SANGO! It is my love isn't it!"  
  
DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
Kagome got up and walked to the door. "Wait Kagome I will get it for my love," Miroku replied stopping her and walked to the door.  
  
Inuyasha began snickering. "It isn't Sango out there is it," questioned Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes in shock.  
  
"What's with you," asked Kagome.  
  
"You actually caught on."  
  
"I am not that stupid!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Are not, hey where did Shippo go?" Kagome heard Miroku open the door and claim his love.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and opened the door, "Sango my love, it has been far to long!" Miroku hugged her, but realized something wrong, his hands were on a tail?  
  
"Sango my love, it has been far to long," Shippo imitated.  
  
Miroku shrieked and walked backwards. "How can you be so cruel?"  
  
Sango appeared behind Shippo carrying her bags. "Kagome, you didn't tell me Miroku was here," she said irritated.  
  
Miroku perked up, "My love!" He pounced on her...or well on the concrete anyway missing Sango by an inch.  
  
"I don't consider it an honor to have your hands on my ass Miroku." She walked inside and grabbed Kagome dragging her off.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo high fived each other while watching Miroku cry. "We should watch a movie," stated Shippo.  
  
"What kind," asked Miroku crying.  
  
"Action, or scary, I don't know what I feel like tonight," Inuyasha said weighing the two.  
  
A loud thunder clash came, and water began pouring from the sky rather heavily. Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha ran to her room and slid the door open, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I am scared of thunder," Kagome claimed.  
  
"You screamed for that," he said dryly.  
  
"Oh well, now get out of here so me and Kagome can talk," Sango shooed him out of the room.  
  
'What do they got to talk about that is so important?' "Hey guys, screw the movie, I got to figure out what the girls are talking about."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha put their ear to the door when suddenly it slid open. "Sango, I am getting a drink," Kagome looked down to see the guys there.  
  
"Kagome, wait, don't say it," Inuyasha tried desperately.  
  
"SIT!" She walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water.  
  
Sango got up to see Inuyasha lying in an awkward position with Miroku right next to him staring down at him. "What were you doing outside the door," she asked angry.  
  
"It was all Inuyasha's idea," Miroku blamed.  
  
All of a sudden the power went out while Kagome was walking back. "I can't see a thing," she felt around trying to find her room.  
  
"Get off my back," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kagome lifted her foot to see a body, "Inuyasha is that you?"  
  
"No shit sherlock!"  
  
"Miroku, get your hands off my ass," Sango yelled.  
  
"How do you know that is me?"  
  
"No one here besides you does that to me! You are the only one here who would take advantage of this situation."  
  
Kagome ran off and came back with a flashlight and shined it on the floor to see an unconscious Miroku and an Inuyasha getting up.  
  
"Give me that," Inuyasha tried snatching the flashlight.  
  
"No, get your own," Kagome replied pulling it back.  
  
"Kagome, look out," Sango warned her.  
  
Inuyasha tried snatching it again which resulted in Kagome pulling back. That resulted in her falling onto the couch, because after each snatch she walked a couple steps backwards.  
  
"I got it now," Inuyasha claimed as he reached for it.  
  
At that moment the flashlight decided to burn out, leaving Kagome not being able to see, and now with Inuyasha right next to her, even though she couldn't see she knew he was doing something.  
  
'She is right below me, now what can I do to her?'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
What is it Kagome and Sango would have talked about? What is Inuyasha's plan? Is their normal life coming to an end soon? (If you don't know the answer than you are a moron.) 


	10. Sleepover Part II

Not most people read what's up here anyway, so nothing is going to be up here this time. Thanks to all of the reviewers and readers out there.

Thanks to Gothic Kag, my 100th reviewer, this chappie is dedicated to you! throws confetti around Today is MY B-DAY!   
  
Anything you people want Inuyasha and Kagome to do over the next two weeks? Send it to me through the review or something.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 10: Sleepover Part II  
  
'Wonder what she will think it is.' Inuyasha ran his claw along Kagome's arm, kept going up as if it was crawling.  
  
Kagome sat up immediately and waved her arms around screaming, "SPIDER!" A couple seconds later she realized she was holding someone, rather tightly in fact. She put her hands on the top of this person's head and her hands rested on dog ears. 'What do I do now?'  
  
#Rub the ears, come on pet them!#  
  
Kagome gave in to her inner voice; well, she always did want to rub Inuyasha's ears anyway. She began scratching the base of the ears when she felt him stiffen. 'Is he angry at me?' She stopped and pulled her hands away, only to have them grabbed at and put back on Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Inuyasha whispered in her ears, "Don't stop." (Get your minds out of the gutter, I know what some of you are thinking!!)  
  
For some reason, his hot breath tickling her sent a shiver down her spine. Kagome began massaging Inuyasha's ears to hear something. That noise became louder and louder til she could make it out. He was purring, Inuyasha was purring.  
  
"Kagome do you got a cat in the house," asked Sango looking around trying to find the source of the sound.  
  
"Yes, I have a cat named Buyo," Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha eyes glazed over as he was in total bliss. 'I don't know why, but when she rubs my ears it feels so good. For some strange reason her scent seems familiar, like I have known it for years.'  
  
/What a wonderful scent it is./  
  
'Yeah...I mean no!'  
  
/Why deny it? That is completely pointless./  
  
'I would rather die than tell her that. This feels so...I think I am falling asleep.' Inuyasha let his arms fall and his face fell in something, something very soft. He didn't care so he snuggled into the softness. Inuyasha didn't feel it, but Kagome stiffened immediately after his actions. (If you didn't get what happened here, then umm...well yeah whatever.)  
  
The lights flickered back on and Miroku gleamed. "Well, well, well, I see what is going on here!"  
  
"It isn't what you think Miroku, he was pulling his prank on me and fell asleep," Kagome tried explaining.  
  
"Suuuurrrrreee," Miroku replied winking.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango slapped him across the face.  
  
Kagome slipped underneath the hanyou, stood up and took a step before hands encircled her waist and pulled her back.  
  
Miroku recovered from Sango's slap and saw the scene before him. "Inuyasha is possessive even in his sleep."  
  
"What do you mean he is possessive, he does not own Kagome," Sango slapped him again for the heck of it.  
  
'I wish he would stop rubbing his face up and down my back.' "Inuyasha you can't fool me, you are awake."  
  
"What are you talking about, he is asleep," said Sango walking over to them and looking at Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Yeah, but he did this once before and it ended up being some big joke," Kagome told her.  
  
"But his breathing is even just like in sleep," Shippo pointed out walking in.  
  
"Remind me not to be near him when he is sleeping," Kagome told Shippo.  
  
"Why? He doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong," said Sango.  
  
"Well if his hand on my leg keeps going up any higher then if will be under my skirt, then I am going to kill him," Kagome replied angrily.  
  
"I don't know what he is thinking," Miroku replied.  
  
"Wow, I am surprised you said that Miroku," Sango told him.  
  
"How come his hand is not on her ass already, I would have one hand there and the other," Miroku was cut short as Sango kept repeatedly smacking him.  
  
"Damn pervert," Sango smacked repeatedly.  
  
Inuyasha awoke because he heard some slapping, 'huh what is going on?' He sat up and pulled his hands over his head yawning, then looked over to Sango and Miroku. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"I am innocent, I have done nothing wrong," Miroku claimed as he got one last smack.  
  
"Uh huh and a snowball has a chance in hell," Inuyasha replied not believing Miroku.  
  
"Well it was your fault really."  
  
"My fault? What did I do to get you smacked?"  
  
"Well you-"  
  
"You did nothing, Miroku is naturally a pervert," said Kagome drinking water.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," said Sango following Kagome to her room.  
  
'Why do I feel like I am being coned here?' "Are you leaving something out here," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Only that you were hitting on Kagome in your sleep," said Shippo shrugging it off as he heard a slam on Kagome's door. "Were you awake again or were you actually asleep?"  
  
"So this has happened before," Miroku grinned lecherously.  
  
"I was asleep this time, honest," Inuyasha exclaimed blushing. "It is nothing of what you were thinking about pervert."  
  
"I beg to differ, when you were awake with Kagome you said-" Shippo was cut off with Inuyasha's hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oh ho, I see you don't want me finding out, what did you say," asked Miroku gleaming.  
  
"Again, it is nothing along the lines you are thinking, if I told you what I said you would get that lecherous grin of yours and would say that you are rubbing off on me. I only said what I said to get a rise out of her, nothing more," Inuyasha explained taking his hand off Shippo's mouth.  
  
"So you said something perverted then," Miroku grinned. "There is so many possibilities of what you could have said to her. Shippo come on you can tell me."  
  
"Just because you asked me to tell you doesn't mean I am going to tell you. What do I get out of this if I tell you," asked Shippo.  
  
"If you don't tell him, you will save yourself from the beating of your life," Inuyasha threatened.  
  
"Good luck on finding out about that on your own Miroku," Shippo walked away.  
  
"Hey where are you going," Miroku questioned.  
  
"CANDY!" Shippo dug into the candy bowl that was set on the kitchen counter.  
  
With Kagome and Sango  
  
"There is a question I have been meaning to ask you," Sango said having a serious look on her face.  
  
"Me too," Kagome said with the same look Sango had on her face.  
  
"Do you like Inuyasha, Miroku," The two blurted out at once.  
  
"WHAT!?!?! HELL NO," they both blurted out again.  
  
"Well you could have fooled me Kagome, you didn't seem to do anything when Inuyasha was hitting on you in his sleep," Sango stated.  
  
"Oh and what about you, you are always hitting Miroku, that some kind of sign of affection," Kagome questioned.  
  
"Well if you don't like Inuyasha, back it up," Sango tried changing the topic to Kagome and Inuyasha instead of her and Miroku.  
  
'How can I back it up,' Kagome thought.  
  
#Well I am not going to help you, you do like Inuyasha after all, so you can't really defend yourself saying that you don't! You're on your own Kagome.#  
  
'Shut up, you are not helping!' "He is a self absorbed, egotistic, asshole, how can you like someone like that?"  
  
"I don't know Kagome, how can you like someone like that?"  
  
"I don't! Tell me how you can like such a lecher?"  
  
"I don't like Miroku," Sango said irritated.  
  
"Ok, truce then let's get back to what we really came here for," Kagome said walking across the room picking up the shikon jewel.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter, well at least it isn't extremely short. What did Kagome really invite Sango over for? Nope I still don't feel like putting old questions down here. See you next chapter!


	11. Plans

I am here again with another chappie, hope you enjoy! I am so happy I get the house all to myself, so I am going to invite my friends over, no little brother and no parents . Ok anyway on with the chapter! Thanks to all of the reviewers and readers!  
  
Anything you want in the story? Make a suggestion through a review.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would not be typing away on the computer writing a fanfic about it!  
  
Chapter 11: Plans

"Ok, now to what I really asked you to come over for," said Kagome walking over to her desk picking up the shikon jewel.  
  
"Right," Sango agreed.  
  
Kagome walked back over to Sango and placed the jewel in her hands, "Tell me, do you hear a voice?"  
  
Sango closed her eyes and heard a voice. "What is it that you desire," asked the voice. "Yes, I heard a voice," Sango told Kagome. "But is that really the question you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Do you recognize this thing? Do you know the voice," Kagome questioned her.  
  
"Yes, this is the Shikon Jewel, but you already knew that, it grants wishes, you also knew that too. The voice, I know, but I can't put a finger on it who it is."  
  
"How did you know that I knew about the jewel?"  
  
"You came from a family of priestesses right? I think you would have heard about it."  
  
"Yeah, I remember Gramps telling me about it. Is there a way of making this disappear?"  
  
Sango tossed the jewel back to Kagome and said, "The voice, if you can make that voice disappear, than the jewel will too. I remember.... my father telling me, he said that the jewel would be used by anyone, even humans. Before the priestesses that guarded the jewel, it was us demon exterminators that did. We found that the jewel was too powerful for us to guard, so we gave it up. Well, anyway, then my father told me, that the only way that accursed jewel would vanish is if that voice vanished along with it."  
  
"So you are saying someone has to die, even if it is an kind, innocent, little girl, just to get rid of the jewel?"  
  
"Yes, unless you want this jewel to continue existing, if it does then people will come for it. Best to destroy this mysterious person as soon as possible."  
  
Kagome got up; "I need to refill my drink." She slid her door open and began walking towards the kitchen. She snuck a peak in Inuyasha's room to see Miroku and Inuyasha asleep in the bed. Well Miroku was on the floor but Inuyasha was in the bed. 'I should just keep walking, why am I looking into his room anyway?'  
  
#You know as well as I do that you want to pet those ears again. Go for it!#  
  
'Ok maybe just for a little while, if I stay too long Sango will notice.' She tiptoed in his room, and stepped over Miroku to Inuyasha's bed. She began reaching down to pet Inuyasha's ears, but then suddenly his hand grabbed her arm and pulled. 'Gee, what an interesting situation I am in, I am in Inuyasha's bed, oh, did I mention on top of him! Damn my stupid conscience telling me to go pet his ears. I thought I told myself I wouldn't go near him in his sleep.'  
  
#What do you mean damn me! You should be thanking me for the comfy situation you are in! Why resist, just enjoy having him beneath you.#  
  
'There is two problems with your thinking, one: I don't find this comfy and two: I hate him!'  
  
#Why can't you just enjoy his company, like he has done anything that bad to you!#  
  
'Ok, maybe I don't hate him, but that doesn't mean I like him!'  
  
#Say whatever you want to say but I know how you really feel.#  
  
'Sango will notice! I have been gone too long!' Kagome squirmed her way out of Inuyasha's grasp, and walked to his doorway when his voice stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave me," Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
She turned around to see Inuyasha still sleeping, 'Moron, don't get me all flustered for nothing.' Kagome then walked back to her room with her empty cup still in hand.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long," asked Sango. Sango eyed Kagome's glass, "Weren't you going to fill that back up?"  
  
"Yeah, but Inuyasha was sleep talking, so I walked into Inuyasha's room to hear what he said." 'Well at least it isn't a total lie.'  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said for me not to-" 'I don't need Sango thinking that he likes me or something. What do I say?'  
  
"He said for you not to what," asked Sango.  
  
"Nothing." 'There was a lot of perfectly good excuses I could have came up with but what do I do? I say nothing!'  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever," Sango replied.  
  
With Kikyo and Naraku  
  
"Why did the jewel disappear," asked Naraku.  
  
"The only explanation would be that Kagome called it, but it couldn't be Kagome since she doesn't remember," Kikyo explained.  
  
"So you are saying the assassin Kagome still has those kind of powers even though she is locked up inside Kagome."  
  
"Are you going to awaken that power again?"  
  
"There would be no point to that, the jewel is already out. We do not need her for that information; she is no longer necessary. I only used her power last time because I needed to find the jewel."  
  
"So you are going to kill Kagome then?"  
  
"She is just another person, normally I wouldn't care. However, Inuyasha does care. Even though he doesn't remember like you say, I guarantee he has feelings for the girl. So naturally I am going to kill her, by doing so, Inuyasha will suffer."  
  
Back with everyone else  
  
"Hey Kagome, where are you going to put the jewel," asked Sango.  
  
"Put it in that bottle on my desk," Kagome threw Sango the jewel, which Sango caught gracefully.  
  
"We have school in an hour, why did the weekend have to go by so fast," Sango complained. "Why put the jewel in the bottle?"  
  
"Better than leaving it out in the open, or in some lake for something to find it," Kagome sighed, getting ready for school. She walked out in the kitchen to go eat breakfast to see the guys doing the same. "Sango, aren't you going to eat breakfast?"  
  
"No, I am not hungry," Sango replied.  
  
"Hey wench why are you all packed up for school," asked Inuyasha pointed to Kagome's backpack.  
  
"Today is Monday, I don't know about you, but, I go to school on weekdays," Kagome replied dully.  
  
"We are not going to school!"  
  
"And why aren't we? You do know that the people will somehow contact my parents saying that I have not been at school!"  
  
"You do realize who you are talking to here right? I can just call the school and tell the teachers that I am doing something with you and they won't care."  
  
"So you are saying you get special privileges, just because of who you are? Well I am going to school, I don't care if you go or not!"  
  
"Aw, come on Kagome we need to have some fun," Inuyasha pleaded giving Kagome puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Some fun huh," Miroku considered. Next thing he knew a hand met his face and he was on the ground. "What did I do this time?"  
  
"I know what you are thinking, and you call yourself a monk," exclaimed Sango.  
  
"What did he say," asked Kagome oblivious to what Miroku thought.  
  
"Well it is good to know we think along the same lines Sango," Miroku smiled.  
  
"He got you there Sango," Inuyasha interjected.  
  
"Are you saying that you meant what he thought," Sango questioned.  
  
"How about explaining this to me people, I don't get it," Kagome shouted.  
  
"It's nothing don't worry about it Kagome," said Shippo from the couch.  
  
"But I am the only one who doesn't know," Kagome cried.  
  
"Well you got 45 minutes until school, so you going to answer Inuyasha's plea or what," said Shippo.  
  
"Um...right, so where did you intend we go," asked Kagome.  
  
"Water Park," Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Oooh can I come too," Shippo squealed.  
  
/Darn looks like you don't get time alone with Kagome./ (Inuyasha's concience)  
  
'Who said I wanted to be alone with that wench!'  
  
/Me! I know I would want to!/  
  
'I get enough of her here. Who knows what you are thinking.' "So you want to go," Inuyasha pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Umm..." Kagome considered. Out of the blue Inuyasha's grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes with his sad puppy look. "Yeah, ok."  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear her, "If you say no I will do something you won't like! I mean come on how can you say no to a face like this?"  
  
"Something I won't like huh? Like what?"  
  
"Like this." Inuyasha went up to Kagome's face.  
  
"Your going to stare at me, I don't consider that a bad threatening thing you know and-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha's licked her face. "Eww, I said that I was going already geez," she rubbed her cheek. "What kind of idiot licks people's faces?"  
  
"Well Kagome you do realize he is a hanyou right," Miroku questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He is a dog demon, so it is not really that gross, or whatever."  
  
"Besides, as I look at it, it is a-"Sango was cut off as Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"So we are going then," Inuyasha asked smiling when he received a nod from Kagome.  
  
"Water Park here we come," Shippo yelled happily.  
  
............................................................................................................

I want at least 15 reviews, or I will not put the next chapter up! Just kidding but it would be nice . come on you know you want to...  
  
What awaits them at the Water Park? What about the voice of the jewel? Who is it? What about Naraku, what does he have up his sleeve? Will everyone regain their memories? I will put old questons down here, if I feel like it. See you next chappie!


	12. Reservations

Yep you know the usual stuff that is up here. Thanks to the readers and reviewers! I would like to give a special thanks to: FieryDemonFox she gave me the idea that I will be using in this chapter, or the next but I am going to use it! I got the 15 reviews I was kidding about, wow! Thanks everybody blows nose ok on with the story  
  
Got any suggestions, just say so through the review and I will consider it.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha not me!  
  
Chapter 12: Reservations  
  
"Hello, I would like to reserve four hotel rooms, yes, under the name Higurashi," Kagome sighed while talking to the obvious newbie on the job at the hotel. "No, not Hiburio, Higurashi! No I don't care where the room is! Yes four rooms!" She hung up the phone and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you what me! How come we couldn't use your last name, don't you like attention anyway, and I am sure it would have been for free instead of 300 a night."  
  
"Don't worry I will pay for it," Inuyasha tried calming her.  
  
"We ready to go," asked Shippo carrying his bag.  
  
"Who's driving," asked Sango.  
  
"Well first I got to call the school," Inuyasha stated picking up the phone and dialing a number.  
  
"You know the schools number," Kagome questioned.  
  
"Like I would know that! Duh, I am putting the charges on them if they accept. Yeah, Musashi high school," Inuyasha replied to the operator.  
  
"You idiot! I am sure the number is somewhere in this kitchen," Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, this is Inuyasha, I am taking some friends with me to go out, yeah you will know who when the teacher notices that five people are missing. Yeah, ok bye."  
  
"So who's driving," Sango asked again.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand but Kagome smacked it away. "Oh no, you are not driving, you would probably kill us all with the high speed you'd go."  
  
"You've never seen me drive," Inuyasha defended himself.  
  
"Oh, but I know your type."  
  
"Is that so? Then tell me what I am like."  
  
"You are the kind with music blaring over the radio that would make us deaf, and other people." Inuyasha stiffened. "You would speed to 100 down a 25 mile road just because you won't be pulled over, you're too fast to get away with that right?" Inuyasha's face faltered. "You also never back down from a challenge." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"Ok, lucky guesses," Inuyasha scoffed. (An-Scene from Kenshin, well sort of..)  
  
"Then can I drive," Sango asked looking at Kagome.  
  
"No, you go far too slow," Kagome told her. Kagome turned to Miroku, "You're driving."  
  
"He goes too slow," Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Well at least Sango won't get her ass groped," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"I like the way you think Kagome," Sango complimented.  
  
"Are we leaving today people," asked Shippo bored. With in a second flat he was the only one in the house and heard yelling from the car.  
  
"Shippo we are leaving without you," everyone shouted.  
  
"Coming," Shippo ran outside and into the car.  
  
Miroku turned the car keys and the engine roared as he pulled out of the driveway with Sango in the front seat, and everyone else in the back. Kagome was in the middle, Inuyasha on the right and Shippo on the left. "I assume to the one owned by your family right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, at least it is only three hours worth away," Inuyasha sighed looking out the window. "Miroku you are going so slow."  
  
"How is going 85 on a 60 mile road, slow," Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Will you two flirt with each other later," Miroku turned around looking at them.  
  
"TRUCK," Shippo yelled.  
  
Miroku gave a jerk to the right as everyone fell towards the right. Kagome lay pressed up against Inuyasha's side with arms around his neck.  
  
"You pick strange places to come onto people," Inuyasha smirked when Kagome's face went red, more than it already was.  
  
Kagome straightened immediately. "Don't flatter yourself! Miroku jerked to the right so it was only natural that I jerked to the right too!"  
  
"Quit yelled woman, your making my ears hurt," Inuyasha sighed rubbing his poor ears.  
  
"Tell you what, if you don't make any rude comments for the rest of the trip, I will massage your ears for a little bit," Kagome offered. (An- I remember reading this somewhere, I just can't remember where, well anywho the credit goes to that person.)  
  
"Uh" Inuyasha blushed, "Ok." Inuyasha wasn't ready for what happened next, Kagome smiled a true smile, he had never seen her smile before. 'She's smiling at me.' His cheeks went pinker by the second.  
  
/What a beautiful smile./  
  
'Right.'  
  
/Not resisting this time eh?/  
  
'How can I when her hands are on all the right spots of my ears?'  
  
Kagome kept scratching the base of his ear until Sango screamed. "You'll never make it through that light!" Miroku speed up and jerked again to the right as he weaved through the cars. As a result Kagome face landed in Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Coming onto me again I see, I know I am irresistible but you could wait until the hotel," Inuyasha said cockily.  
  
"No more ear rubbing for you," Kagome stated sitting back up.  
  
"Aw, no, come on Kagome I am sorry."  
  
"You didn't keep your end of the bargain Inuyasha," Kagome stuck with her decision.  
  
"I'll get you back!" 'You left me craving for more of your touch, and I don't mean by just my ears. Course there is no way I will ever tell you that.'  
  
/Well at least you are admitting it to yourself./  
  
'Did I ask your opinion?'  
  
/Well..../  
  
'That's right, so put a lid on it!'  
  
/I am you, you idiot!/  
  
'Knock it off, we are here.' Inuyasha got out of the car after Miroku parked the car. Everyone else followed in suit.  
  
"So where is the front desk," asked Shippo behind all five bags of luggage he was forced to carry.  
  
"Just follow the sounds of the footsteps," Inuyasha said. Everyone walked through the doors and Kagome walked up to the counter with everyone behind her.  
  
"Higurashi," Kagome said waiting for the guy to give her the keys.  
  
"Sorry, we have no reserved rooms under you name, we just have two under Hiburio," the newbie told her.  
  
Kagome looked at the name tag, "Listen Hobo, I had a discussion with you this morning and you confused my last name. So I guess I will be under Hiburio. Wait did you say two rooms?"  
  
"It is Hojo, well originally it was four, but then there was the people who offered a hefty amount of money for the two other rooms you had."  
  
"Fine Hoho, we will take the two rooms," Kagome said irritated,  
  
"Hojo," he corrected her. "It is ok you'll be fine with your boyfriend, that is an Inuyasha wannabe."  
  
Inuyasha took the two keys that the newbie held out and walked in the directions of their rooms. "So, who's with who?"  
  
"I will be with Miroku and Shippo," Sango volunteered. "Since I am with them I get the bigger room, you get that dinky one." Sango pointed to a room that was half the other's size. She took the key and opened "her" room. Miroku and Shippo followed her in setting their stuff down.  
  
Shippo then walked out and carried two bags over to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well let's see your room," Shippo said finding it funny at how small Inuyasha and Kagome's room looked from the outside.  
  
Inuyasha stuck the key in the door and opened it, it turned out that it wasn't tiny at all, it was just arranged long ways instead of sideways.  
  
"There is only one bed," Kagome exclaimed. "Ok then it is decided, Inuyasha you get the floor."  
  
"Why should I have to get the floor," Inuyasha argued.  
  
Miroku then chose to walk into the room and smiled at the two. "Man you are so lucky sharing a bed, Sango is making me sleep on the couch while Shippo and her get their own bed."  
  
"I am not sleeping in the same bed as him," Kagome exclaimed. "This is a big enough room why doesn't it have more than one bed!"  
  
"Well I guess it is the couple's room," Miroku commented.  
  
"That or your sleeping on the floor," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Your saying you would sleep in a bed with me rather than the floor," Kagome questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Come on, why are you blushing so hard, it is not like we are having heated sex or anything," Inuyasha stated. "Well unless you wanted too."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Calm down, I could score a whole ton better than you anyway, you don't know how lucky you are to be in this position with me," Inuyasha said cockily.  
  
'I could have sworn he said something like that before.'(Kagome.)  
  
:: "I was surprised that you didn't come to see me this morning around in that circle of mine," commented Inuyasha. "Of course I can score a whole ton better than you anyway," stated Inuyasha. "Every guy wants to be me and every girl wants to be with me," said Inuyasha cockily.::  
  
Kagome let out a breath of air, 'I am remembering.' Kagome took out the bottle she kept in her pocket. The jewel was shining.  
  
"Let me see that," Inuyasha grabbed the jewel when a memory suddenly came flooding back.  
  
:: "Inuyasha," Kagome yelled. Everyone turned to look at Kagome. "I remember what happened, why she didn't kill you." # Your bluffing.# "When I was a little girl, around the age of four, when my dad was still alive, we went hiking. Dad and I lost each other and I was searching everywhere for him. While I looking for him, I slipped on a twig and went tumbling down to the ground. Unfortunately for me there was a cliff right there. I thought I was going to die, right then and there. I closed my eyes expecting pain, but it never came," said Kagome.::  
  
'My dream, it was real, but there is two Kagome's, I don't get it.'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are regaining some memories, what could that mean? What about Naraku, what does he have in store for them? Will they regain all of their memories? What is going to happen at the water park? Aren't there questions annoying? See you next chappie! 


	13. Faking

Man I swear I have no life, I have been typing a chapter practically everyday! I have all of the time in the world. All I have been doing is computer and video games, that will change soon though....hopefully! I am ordering Inuyasha dvds; it is taking far too long for it to come to America! I got them though, and yeah I am ordering more . Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers out there! Yay this chapter is longer!  
  
Disclaimer: I never in my lifetime will own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 13: Faking  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome asked moving her hands in front of his face. "Are you ok? You in there somewhere?" She took the jewel back from his hands and put it in her pocket before trying to get Inuyasha to snap out of it.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha asked finally out of it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never mind." 'I must have been dreaming, what did that jewel do to me?'  
  
Kagome sighed seeing Inuyasha's worried face. "So are we here to have some fun or what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Everyone is down at the lobby, go get dressed, I think you should come too you know," Kagome said smiling.  
  
"What, did you change already?"  
  
"Yeah I am wearing my bathing suit under my clothes, hurry up!"  
  
Five minutes later  
  
"Finally, it is 7:00 p.m. about time you got here," Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"What took you so long," asked Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha was having problems with his bathing suit," Kagome lied.  
  
"I didn-"Kagome covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"How can you have problems with your bathing suit," Miroku laughed.  
  
Kagome took her hands off Inuyasha's mouth. "She meant I had trouble finding it you moron," Inuyasha said irritated.  
  
"Are we going today people," Shippo complained. Again he seemed to find himself alone in the lobby and everyone else out the door. "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
Kagome looked around and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I don't know where to go to first!"  
  
"Why don't you try taking your clothes off and then go swimming in your bathing suit, or do you prefer swimming in your clothes," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, right," Kagome and Sango said at the same time.  
  
Both of the girls discarded their clothing as the guys gasped. 'Damn Kagome looks good. Now let's see... I think I know what I can do for payback!'  
  
'Sango, you are definitely going to experience more groping, in that bikini you are just begging for it.'  
  
"Are we going now," Shippo complained.  
  
A guy stopped in front of Kagome and took hold of her hands. "You are from this point, my woman," the guy told her.  
  
"Koga you bastard let go of her," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it dog turd," asked Koga letting go of Kagome.  
  
"That's it you are going down you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha leapt at him and Koga took hold of his hands.  
  
"Oh yeah? Just for that one I am going to take your little girlfriend," Koga commented.  
  
"Your What!?!? You're going to what," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"All you need to know is I am going to do a little of this and a little of that, and I am definitely going to do that." (An-Haru, well black Haru but still...)  
  
Inuyasha literally steamed of anger. 'This is the same little guy that couldn't go to the bathroom unless I led him and now he is an, I don't know what. What is he talking about, I will do this, I will do that. Whatever it is....' He looked over at Kagome. "You're sick! If it is a fight you want then bring it on!" (An-Kyou )  
  
'This is going way to far, what are they fighting about anyway?' (An- Kagome didn't hear what Inuyasha and Koga were arguing about.) "SIT!" Kagome then walked over to the fallen Inuyasha and dragged him away.  
  
'The famous Inuyasha at the mercy of some ordinary girl...I never did get that girl's name.' "You're my woman whoever you are," Koga left to go somewhere.  
  
"So what were you arguing with Koga about anyway," asked Miroku.  
  
"Nothing, so where to?"  
  
"How about the lazy river," Kagome suggested. (An-rides are from the Water Park Schlitterbahn, best place ever!)  
  
"Ok," everyone agreed.  
  
Everyone grabbed a float and went into the river. The river swept them away with an unbelievably high speed; everyone was able to stay on, well except Kagome. She fell off and walked in the lazy river, well the current was carrying her but hey she still got around. She looked up at the sky to see no moon. "The new moon tonight eh? Is something going to happen tonight? I remember something important is going to, but what is it?" All of a sudden Kagome was pulled under the water with someone's hands around her waist. She tried kicking at this person but the person wouldn't let go. They both resurfaced. Kagome then felt her bikini become extremely loose, then it began falling. She caught it in time and tied the top, and slapped the person in the face screaming, "Get away from me you, rape freak!"  
  
The stranger with black hair rubbed his face; "Calm down, it is me Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome gave him a look over; he had black hair and violet eyes and also a very well toned chest. "You are not Inuyasha, Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes."  
  
"What part of hanyou do you not get here? I am human tonight, I go like this every month when the new moon comes."  
  
"Ok, if you are Inuyasha then tell me, what did you say to me when you were supposedly sleeping?"  
  
"I need to be inside you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you became human tonight!?!?!"  
  
"That would be no fun, if I had then I wouldn't have been able to scare the crap out of you," Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell over in the water but didn't seem to resurface. In fact his face seemed to be turning funny colors.  
  
"Why aren't you coming up," Kagome questioned.  
  
#You just sat him moron! When you do that he remains on the ground for a couple of uh minutes right?#  
  
'Aw shit, mom is going to kill me if he is dead.' Without a second thought Kagome swam under the water and grabbed Inuyasha pulling him up. She then saw an opening and immediately went towards it. It turns out the opening has a resting spot where you just lay down. Immediately she sat him down on the ground. 'No breathing! I can't hear any breathing!' "Come on you jerk don't you die on me!" Still no movement was given that Inuyasha was alive. "Aww man, I am seriously going to regret this....but I have no choice."  
  
#Trust me you'll like it, I know I would!#  
  
'Don't you ever shut up!' Slowly Kagome leaned her head down until her nose was touching Inuyasha's nose. 'If he wakes up now I am going to kill him!' Seeing as he didn't open his eyes Kagome leaned down a little further. If Kagome had looked at him a second longer then she would have seen the sparkling hanyou's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha quickly shut his eyes so Kagome didn't get a glimpse, lucky for him he had or Kagome would have seen it. Kagome pulled back up, "Ok...no one's watching." She leaned her head down and pressed her lips fully to his trying to breathe life into him. Shortly afterwards, she pulled back to see that hanyou's condition didn't seem to improve. 'He's dead and it is all my fault!' Kagome began crying, "Please come back, don't leave me all alone!"  
  
#Way to go...#  
  
'Shut up!' "I'll do anything, anything, just don't leave me!" She put her hands to her face uncontrollably crying.  
  
"Anything huh," Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Yes anything...huh?" Kagome took her hands off her face and saw Inuyasha sitting there smiling. "Your alive? Am I dreaming?"  
  
Inuyasha went up to Kagome's face and licked her tears away and put his hand on hers. "Feel that?"  
  
Kagome was at lost of words and just nodded dumbly.  
  
He brought her hand up and rested it on his cheek, "Hey, I am sorry for making you worry...why are you still crying. Did I make you sad? What did I do this time?"  
  
"You idiot, they are tears of joy." She continued crying.  
  
"You're crying for me?"  
  
"Your alive!" She threw her arms around his neck hugging him.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't expecting this however, and couldn't seem to balance because of the weight thrown at him. He fell down on the sand with Kagome on top of him crying, and then all of a sudden she stiffened.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Were you awake all of that time," she asked dangerously.  
  
"Heh heh, funny that you mention that, um..." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head out of nervousness.  
  
"YOU WERE!?!?!?!?!" Kagome clenched her fists and stood up.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the mad girl. "Come on, please don't be mad at me. The important thing is I am alive."  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU!?!?!?"  
  
"I didn't think that was possible."  
  
"I thought you were going to die and you were awake the whole entire time! Is this your sick way of getting kicks!?!? Why in seven hells didn't you stop me, you better have a good explanation or I will be S-I-T-T-I-N-G you to hell!"  
  
"Aww come on you know you liked it." Inuyasha then saw Kagome steaming literally. "The devil made me do it." (Yuu from Marmalade boy said that.)  
  
"INUYASHA!?!"  
  
"Ok ok, becauseiwantedto!"  
  
"What, what did you just say," asked Kagome in shock.  
  
Inuyasha's blush matched that of tomato nah, far passed that of a tomato. "Because... I wanted to..."  
  
Kagome just stood there not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"...Payback is nice."  
  
"Payback?"  
  
"Yeah or do you not comprehend what payback is?"  
  
"You let me do CPR on you for payback!?!"  
  
"You think I liked the feel of your lips on mine? Yeah right! I just know the feeling is mutual, and you don't like me, so doing anything like what you did would hurt your pride. It was completely worth it, just to see the look on your face right now...I would do it again if I got the chance!"  
  
/She's pretty cute when she is mad./  
  
'Yeah...and think she only has that face, just for me.'  
  
/Why don't you tell her you like her?/  
  
'What are you kidding? No way in hell, besides I don't know if she likes me. What is she doing?' "Turning me on my back so you can look at my ass?"  
  
Kagome sat her down on Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha...SIT BOY!"  
  
'And I thought she was going to do something nice to me.' He brought his head up spitting out the sand. "What was that for!"  
  
"For pretending that you were dead!"  
  
"Want me to pretend again, Kagome I think I need CPR!"  
  
"You can't even pretend when you are on the ground."  
  
"Your weight is crushing me, taking all my breath away!"  
  
"Haha very funny."  
  
Inuyasha found the strength and flipped over. "Much better."  
  
"Kagome, so what were you and Inuyasha doing? I mean I know when Inuyasha becomes human he is over come with strong emotions but I didn't think they were this strong," Miroku commented arriving.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Sango, have you and Miroku been there for long," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No matter how many times I smack him he is still perverted," Sango rubbed her hand.  
  
"How could you forget about me," Shippo cried.  
  
"Well we just got here, besides he is teasing you Shippo," Sango explained.  
  
"No fair! When he is human he isn't nice to me, Miroku you said he is overcome with strong emotions," Shippo shouted.  
  
"Well...I meant strong emotions towards someone, you know...love," Miroku explained.  
  
"I do not love Kagome!"  
  
"Why deny it, I don't get you, why haven't you made a move? Come on the girl is on top of you! How can you not take this situation to its fullest!"  
  
"Because he is not you Miroku," Sango guessed.  
  
"Bingo!" Miroku gave a push to Kagome's back. "What will you do now Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha moved his head to the side and Kagome's face fell in sand. "It is not like I was trapped or anything."  
  
"I can't believe you passed up the perfect opportunity," Miroku sighed shaking his head.  
  
"They don't even like each other," Shippo pointed out.  
  
"What are you blind? They are totally in to each other, but both are afraid to know what the other one thinks of them. So what do they do? Inuyasha kind of flirts with Kagome and Kagome, well she just goes along with whatever is happening," Sango stated.  
  
"Are you trying to explain your situation with Miroku," Kagome asked sitting up.  
  
"Of course not! We don't have a situation to begin with," Sango yelled blushing. "Besides you are the one who is still on top of Inuyasha!"  
  
"Aww come on it is not like I am straddling his waist or anything," Kagome stated. "Besides Inuyasha is making no move to move from underneath me."  
  
"That's because your weight is crushing me down," Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Yeah right. You just love this position," Kagome teased.  
  
"......"  
  
"Inuyasha? So she speaks how you feel," Miroku asked.  
  
"Maybe," Inuyasha smirked at the Kagome with shock written all over her face.  
  
"Whatever I am going to bed!" Kagome got off Inuyasha and stomped her way up to "her" room. Right as she almost got out of earshot she heard a smart- ass remark, "I know you liked it!" "INUYASHA SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha heard a reply back to his smart-ass remark, "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" 'I know I liked it Kagome...more like I like you.'

Yep nothing is down here this time.


	14. Hit on Kagome day

Hey everybody back with chappie 14. Glad you liked the last chappie. Nothing that I got to say up here besides.....Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers. Out of curiosity, since this is my first sequel....what is better this story or World With Real Emotion? O.k. on with the story!  
  
If you got any suggestions on what Inuyasha and Kagome should do with in the two weeks send it through a review. Or if you want some other action going on than you can send that too. Just not sex...I don't write lemon fanfics....and I won't!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I waste my time making some way completely different setting of it?  
  
Chapter 14: Hit on Kagome day!  
  
It was a beautiful morning in the water park, everything was quite, that is until the "couple" woke up...  
  
Everyone was walking up the stairs so they could ride the master blaster...then that is where the noise began.... "Hurry up, you're dragging us down wench!"  
  
"I have got a name you know, it is Kagome!"  
  
"Can't you walk any faster, if you are tired just say so," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I am not tired!"  
  
"Is that why you are behind the rest of us panting?"  
  
"We have been walking up ten stories! What else do you expect!"  
  
"Kagome, it is only five stories and we are only on the third right now," Sango interjected.  
  
"You're not helping," Kagome stated.  
  
"So you admit you are tired," Inuyasha grinned madly because he knew he won.  
  
"Yes, o.k., I am only human!"  
  
"You should have just said so from the beginning." Inuyasha walked back down the stairs and past Kagome.  
  
"Hey, I walked all this way, there is no way I am going back down." Kagome however did not turn around. If she had she would have seen Inuyasha running back up the stairs. All of a sudden she felt her legs being lifted up and being carried on someone's back. "H-hey!"  
  
"This way is much faster," Inuyasha stated jumping up the stairs.  
  
"But this is making me look pathetic," Kagome complained.  
  
"That is because you are pathetic."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Knock it off already, we are here," Miroku interjected.  
  
The people that were pulling up the floats were just staring at the "couple" as if they were complete morons.  
  
"This is your fault, if you hadn't carried me then they wouldn't look at us like that," Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha dropped Kagome and she landed on her butt. "If I hadn't carried you, then we wouldn't be up here. Come on, I had to deal with your heavy weight, you could at least show gratitude!"  
  
"Here is my gratitude." Kagome stuck out her tongue like a little child saying "like I would do what you what you say".  
  
"You better put that tongue back in your mouth, before I give in to my temptation and put my mouth over it."  
  
"Like you would! You don't even like me!"  
  
"Miroku, did you ever recall me saying I didn't like Kagome? You don't know me that well, how would you know if I would or not?"  
  
"Don't drag me into this....besides I never did recall you saying that you didn't. I wouldn't doubt that you wouldn't carry out your threat. After all you are a bit of a player. Are you going to get on the ride or not! You are holding up the line," Miroku exclaimed, pointing to all the people behind them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at all the mad faces behind them and gulped. "Alright we are going," they said at the same time and ran to the float.  
  
-On the ride-  
  
"Why did I have to get stuck with you anyway," Kagome questioned.  
  
"Maybe because Miroku wants to go with Sango, or maybe because you want to go with me," Inuyasha questioned her leaning his head forward so it was on her back.  
  
"You wish, I would rather go with Shippo, than you!"  
  
"You are always so stubborn Kagome, but I think that is the thing I like best about you," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, then rubbed his face up and down Kagome's back. (Scene off of Gravitation, my friend made me watch it, the plot of that anime is fine but...ok on to the story.)  
  
'Is he serious?'  
  
#He doesn't want you to think he is, but he really is.#  
  
"Are you trying to hit on me during a ride? You are suppose to have your hands on the handles, I don't think you are suppose to be leaning forward either."  
  
"You are my handles, it is not like I am going to fall off anyway."  
  
The last and final drop came as a complete surprise. Inuyasha gripped on Kagome tighter and screamed.  
  
-Off the ride-  
  
"You scream like a girl, I can't believe you actually screamed!"  
  
"I wasn't s-scared or anything!" Inuyasha stomped his right foot like a four year old little child that wasn't getting his way.  
  
Kagome giggled at his antics, "The next float is coming, get out of the way." She grabbed his hand and led him away.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome's hand covering his. 'Why am I blushing? A girl has held my hand before and I didn't blush then...why now?'  
  
/Maybe because you actually like this one...as in not a play toy./  
  
"You know," Kagome interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You looked so kawaii, back there, you looked like a child that wasn't getting his way. Your ears were twitching too, so kawaii. B-but don't let that get to your head or anything."  
  
"Of course not...that why you are still holding my hand?" Inuyasha smirked as she threw his hand away as if it had burned her. 'Maybe that stupid conscience is right...I....she gets embarrassed easily too. That only encourages me!'  
  
"I liked that ride, Miroku couldn't grope me the whole way there," Sango smiled walking over to them.  
  
"I got the whole float to myself it was great," Shippo gleamed.  
  
"I couldn't grope Sango the whole entire time! Did you guys have fun," Miroku asked.  
  
"Who are you even talking to," asked Sango.  
  
"The couple who else?"  
  
"We are not," Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
"Sure, sure whatever you say," Shippo said intentionally to piss the "couple" off.  
  
"The ride was great, just not my partner," Kagome said stomping off.  
  
"I had fun Kagome," Inuyasha put his around his mouth like a megaphone and yelled loud enough so she could hear. "You know you liked it!"  
  
"Liked what," asked Miroku lecherously.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Spare me would ya," Sango ran after Kagome.  
  
"Why is it I am the only one, who gets smacked," asked Miroku rubbing his cheek. "Come on, you are the one who was being "perverted"."  
  
"Miroku, when oh when have I ever been perverted. That hurt my feelings. Just for that I am not going to tell you." Inuyasha walked off towards the girls.  
  
"Can you believe Inuyasha didn't tell you, honestly you have got to stop being excited." Shippo walked off after Inuyasha. 'For once I am not the one who was left behind, alone somewhere!'  
  
"Aw, come on guys, wait for me!" Miroku ran after everyone.  
  
"What ride to go to," Kagome looked around.  
  
"What a coincidence to run into you again gorgeous," Koga claimed.  
  
"Oh..um hi." Kagome looked around nervously.  
  
"Don't be so shy, after all we know we each other." Koga grabbed Kagome's arm and reached around to grab the other one but found his hand was on someone else's hand. He looked up to see a pissed off looking hanyou. "What do you want mutt face?"  
  
"Can't you tell by the nervous looks on her face that she doesn't like you, stop pestering her, keep your hands off her or I will seriously kill you."  
  
"Jealous," Kagome just had to ask the question.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth ran dry, how was he suppose to answer that question? If he answered it in his normal mood Koga might do something; if he answered it the other way then who knows what would happen.  
  
"Of course he is jealous, he has every right to be, after all he is your **boyfriend**. Let's go guys," Sango grabbed Koga's hand and took it off Kagome, replaced it with hers and walked off with Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Can't you handle anything on your own? If you don't like him just say so," Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you have to say we were a couple Sango, I swear everyone is plotting against me, it is a conspiracy!"  
  
"Like it was that bad, besides it got you away from the creepy guy, did he proclaim his love for you or something," Sango asked her.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"You're really oblivious to when a guy is trying to pull a move on you, you are just like a child, ignorant to the world," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I am not a child," Kagome pouted. "Since when do you care if someone else likes me anyway?"  
  
"I don't care! Koga is just my rival, anyone but him is fine."  
  
"Oh? Really," asked Miroku appearing in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Pull a move on her and I will skin you alive," Inuyasha glared at Miroku.  
  
'Is he really that jealous?' "Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome said and then gasped as a flashback came on.  
  
:: "Hey where am I," said Kagome looking around only to see darkness. "Where is everybody? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Kagome screamed but got no response. She sat down into a little ball rocking herself back in forth. "No one is here but me, I am all alone," muttered Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I will protect you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha," said Kagome getting up walking around. Inuyasha where are you? I can't see you. 'Oh I got an idea,' she thought. "SIT BOY!" She then felt some force against her body. Kagome's eyes shot open immediately and saw silver hair. 'Silver hair, the only person I know with silver hair is Inuyasha! What the fuck is he doing on top of me?'  
  
'The only way that makes me fall down would be when Kagome says sit, is she...' Inuyasha got up to be staring into Kagome's chocolate orbs. "Your alive," said Inuyasha before hugging her.  
  
Kagome's cheeks turned a nice deep color of red. "What the hell are you doing get off me," exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha didn't move not even one inch. "Hey are you listening to me I said get off!" Inuyasha's grip around Kagome tightened. 'Is he nuzzling my neck?' "What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
"Your alive, your alive," repeated Inuyasha over and over again. "I am so glad your alive," said Inuyasha finally pulling back.::  
  
"If you do as much as touch her I will slowly, painfully kill you Miroku," Inuyasha said not calming down at all.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled to get his attention. He rubbed his ears and glared at her. "You'll protect me right? I will be fine with you here." She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about," he asked blushing.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Is this normal life going to end soon? Well...what is going on with Naraku and Kikyo? Will everyone remember their pasts? Will Kagome be going along with her assassin's thoughts about Inuyasha, soon? Remember the two-week thing! See you next chappie! 


	15. Kagome Remembers

Hey everybody back with chappie 15 here, I still have no clue how long this fanfic is going to be. I am fresh out of ideas on how to start another fanfic; I will let you know if I do start another one though. Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers! On with the story enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, last time I checked I don't own Inuyasha, I am pretty sure that I don't now!  
  
Chapter 15: Kagome remembers  
  
"Me protect you? What the heck are you blabbing on about," Inuyasha said in a tone saying yeah right!  
  
"What happened to if some guy touches me that they will be savagely ripped apart," asked Kagome confused.  
  
"Why would I waste my time protecting a weakling like you," Inuyasha asked her. Kagome screamed out of frustration. She walked up to Inuyasha and started pushing him on a bridge. "I don't get it."  
  
Kagome walking back to her former spot slowly, "SIT BOY!"  
  
The bridge gave way as Inuyasha crashed down on it and fell into the wave pool that was beneath him.  
  
"Hey Shippo, go get Inuyasha before he drowns, dogs can't swim very well. Well that one can't anyway." Kagome pointed to the direction of which Inuyasha should be.  
  
"That was harsh Kagome, wonder what Inuyasha would do if he heard that. Why don't you go get him," Shippo asked her.  
  
"Let's just say I would not like to repeat my mistake I had before. Hurry up, he might drown if you leave him." Kagome walked away to go to a food concession stand.  
  
Shippo dove into the water and swam towards Inuyasha; he quickly brought him up and placed him on the ground. "WAKE UP!"  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start. "Damn this necklace to hell!"  
  
"Well she wouldn't have to use it if you kept your big mouth shut," Sango pointed out.  
  
"So, since you won't protect Kagome from guys I guess I can have my way with her then, thanks Inuyasha." Miroku took one step before he was hit upside the head.  
  
"You know that I would protect her from you," Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Is it possible that you actually have feelings for a woman," Miroku questioned.  
  
"I don't like her!"  
  
"Right, that why you said that you would protect her," Shippo questioned him.  
  
"That why you got jealous when Koga touched her," Sango questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal," Inuyasha blushed looking away.  
  
"Of course it is, you like Kagome," Miroku taunted.  
  
"Enough!" Inuyasha stomped off towards Kagome who was in a line at some food place. "Hey wench, what the hell did you do that for!"  
  
People in the line turned around and the girls giggled. "Oh my gosh! You are Inuyasha," the blonde said giggling.  
  
"Will you please sign this," said a brunette indicating her bikini top.  
  
A circle quickly gathered around Inuyasha, which consisted of giggled girls. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for help but only got Kagome turning away from him. "Wait baby where you going?" Inuyasha ran after Kagome hugging her from behind.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing," Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Don't be so shy, it is only a couple of people, don't you want to let the whole world know about our love for each other?"  
  
"........" A sweatdrop came down Kagome's head.  
  
"So you are taken yashie," asked a red hair girl crying.  
  
"Afraid so, this vixen has got me wrapped around her finger." To demonstrate his "love" he gave Kagome a peck on the cheek. The girls left the circle immediately and went back to whatever they were going to do. "See, it wasn't bad now was it?"  
  
"Yes, you think I would want to be kissed by you!"  
  
"Yeah, of course, everyone wants me to kiss them."  
  
"You would kiss a guy." Kagome began laughing uncontrollably and started walking, only then did she realize his hands were still around her.  
  
"Hey, I am not gay! I don't go to gay bars or anything!"  
  
"What are you talking about dear brother," asked a silver hair man.  
  
"What the hell are you here for Sesshomaru," asked Inuyasha rather rudely.  
  
"You have kissed a guy twice. You also have went to a gay bar, need I go on other embarrassing situations, wait maybe you kissed a guy more than twice?"  
  
"I was little when I kissed that guy! I didn't know it was a gay bar at the time!"  
  
"I seem to recall you being thirteen when you kissed another guy."  
  
"I was drunk! I can't tell what things look like, from my view it looked like a hot woman."  
  
Kagome began laughing again, harder than last time. "It's ok if you are bisexual Inuyasha, you should be comfortable with your sexuality."  
  
"I am not bisexual! Why can't you believe that I was drunk?" Inuyasha gasped as a flashback came on.  
  
:: "Bye Kagome," yelled Yuka.  
  
Kagome left Yuka's house and decided to take a shortcut to her home. "Now if I go down this alley then it should lead straight to home."  
  
"Hey baby," said a drunk guy.  
  
The guy had walked closer to Kagome and she noticed exactly who it was. "You're Inuyasha!"  
  
"You can call me whatever you want, just let's...."  
  
Inuyasha had never gotten to finish his sentence because Kagome screamed and ran off. She ran as fast as she could and had gotten home safely.::  
  
"Now I remember you Kagome, I was drunk when I met you. To think I was going to have sex with you in that alleyway, man I am glad you ran away. It would have been the worst experience of my life," Inuyasha stated dryly.  
  
"You are one sick bastard, having sex in an alleyway, you would do that anywhere wouldn't you?"  
  
"Ah, yes but I am your sick bastard." Kagome gave him a shocked face. "Uh no, that didn't come out right...I meant um..."  
  
"It is ok to say what's on your mind you know," Miroku finally caught up to them. "Besides you two seem pretty comfy if you ask me, Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"  
  
A girl with black hair suddenly jumped on Sesshomaru's back. "Well he's here with me," the girl said.  
  
"Hey Rin, is Sesshomaru your boyfriend," asked Sango.  
  
"Yep he is my fluffy, just like Inuyasha is Kagome's puppy," Rin stated.  
  
"You let Rin call you fluffy," Inuyasha questioned Sesshomaru laughing.  
  
"Oh like puppy is any better," Sesshomaru stated glaring at him.  
  
"I don't let her call me puppy!"  
  
"Of course you don't my little puppy," Kagome laughed hysterically.  
  
"Do you plan on letting Kagome go anytime soon," asked Shippo noticing Inuyasha's arms were still wrapped around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Out of curiosity Rin, why do you call him fluffy," asked Miroku.  
  
"That's just between me and my Sesshy." Rin winked at Miroku and Miroku returned it with a lecherous grin.  
  
"Is it possible for you to actually care about a human," Inuyasha questioned his older brother.  
  
"You best keep your mouth shut while you are ahead, that or I won't help you in the future," Sesshomaru replied walking off.  
  
"Don't worry I am going to make him help you when that moment comes," Rin said running off after Sesshomaru.  
  
'I remember now Rin can see the future, wait does that mean she regained all of her memories?' "What do you think she meant by that," Kagome asked everyone.  
  
"Who cares," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Inuyasha awoke to a rather pleasant scene to him; he was seeing Kagome changing her clothes, with her back to him. Then a rather awkward thought came to mind.  
  
-Inuyasha's mind-  
  
"Now I got you all to myself beautiful," Koga said kissing the half-naked Kagome in his arms. The girl in his arms giggled and pushed herself closer to him.  
  
-End-  
  
A sudden possessiveness came over Inuyasha as he thought of that. "Mine." He leapt towards Kagome knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?" 'I don't want to get up, what's worse is I don't have my freakin bra on!'  
  
"You are mine," Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about," Kagome turned her face to look at him, expecting golden eyes, but instead saw red with a green iris.  
  
"What's wrong Kaggy baby, why are you so scared?" Inuyasha was inching closer to her face by each passing second.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, 'This can't be happening, this is not Inuyasha. Not the one I know and love anyway.'  
  
#Ah so you admit it. Well don't just stand there and let it happen, say something.#  
  
'Of course.' "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome's efforts were rewarded as his body slammed on her and his face fell mere centimeters from her's.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for Kagome," Inuyasha lifted his head up to see Kagome's face two centimeters away. Before he knew it she had closed the distance and was rubbing her face up and down against his, a blush came on his face, which refused to disappear. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
"You're back, your really back," she cried.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She pulled back, "You mean you don't remember?"  
  
'Why'd you stop?' "Remember what? Did I do something to you?" Inuyasha got up and sniffed her body, going to her arms, legs, face, and neck. In return rising a blush out of Kagome.  
  
"No you didn't hurt me, Huh?" Inuyasha's face was suddenly laid on her back. "Um....." 'Oh he is sleeping. Why did he become possessive all of a sudden?'  
  
:: Kagome ignored the pain and held up the Shikon jewel. "Listen to the power of my wishes. I wish none of this ever happened, that I would live the normal life I desired. Everyone here has not met each other, they will go about their normal lives as if none of this ever happened." The jewel grew a bright pink once again. "Goodbye everyone, none of us will remember this or each other, I won't know about my past either. Our future will be totally different. I don't know if we will meet again though. But for the record Inuyasha, I do love you."  
  
"Kagome," exclaimed Inuyasha. Then everything went black, he opened his eyes to see all these people around him. They had nothing to do with him so why stay? He left to go home::  
  
Kagome slipped from underneath Inuyasha and changed into her clothes. "Does he remember that? Why am I remembering that now?"  
  
:: Kagome walked away from where she was at and walked straight out the door. So what if school was still in session she didn't care. 'What is going on? I felt emotions pouring out of that kiss, it almost made me want to kiss back.' She slapped her forehead, "What am I thinking, I can't think like that!"  
  
"Even though you enjoyed it," said Rin.  
  
"Rin! Where did you come from?"  
  
"Well I followed you out of the room, you were just to busy thinking to notice. Was that your first kiss Kagome?"  
  
"Yes and I will never forgive him for ruining it! It is not fair, I saw it, in my future I was happy and was in love with someone."  
  
"What did he look like? Funny part is you didn't see it did you?"  
  
"How did you...."  
  
"I know a lot about you, you are the legendary assassin Kagome. You may pull off trying to be normal, but I can see right through that. Your visions don't exactly show all of it, which keeps hazy thoughts forming. Never knowing the complete part of a vision won't help you one bit."  
  
"What are you? Is Sango in on this too?"  
  
"No, Sango is just a demon slayer. What am I, I can't tell you, but you know after you were suppose to assassinate Inuyasha, you were going to have to kill me, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango."  
  
"How do you know all this? Besides I am not an assassin anymore you know that, that Kagome is long gone and will hopefully never come back."  
  
"How do you plan on explaining this to the others?"  
  
"Why don't you start making sense, who are you!"  
  
"You know me, I am Rin, you know tonight at the festival Sango is going to ask about you. What will you say?"  
  
"I will say the same thing as last time when she asked."  
  
"Denying it."  
  
"No! Yes.... I suppose I don't want anyone to know about me, they would be horrified."  
  
"You can't run from your past forever. It will catch up to you eventually and you won't be able to handle it, the other you will escape. Unlike you I can handle all of my powers, I can see all the scenes of the past and future clearly, you have to learn how to handle your powers!"::  
  
"Is that why I am remembering," Kagome questioned looking at the pink ball known as the Shikon Jewel. 'If that voice that I hear inside my head is destroyed then this ball will go with that voice. Who does that voice belong to?'  
  
Inuyasha awoke from his sleep to see Kagome fully dressed and looking at that pink ball again. He snuck behind her and tried grabbing the ball but Kagome pulled it away from him. "Kagome, let me see that thing."  
  
"No! Sorry Inuyasha, but this is for your own good. You should have just left me alone." Kagome stuck her hand out in front of her summoning an energy wave. It hit **her** Inuyasha with full force, Kagome ran out the hotel door. 'A voice is calling me. Who is it?'

............................................................................................................................................  
  
Yes, I am evil! Bwahahaha! ::ducks from flying objects and hides:: Ok now onto the questions we have oh so been waiting for. Whose voice is it that emits from the Shikon Jewel? Who is calling Kagome sounds familiar? Will everyone remember their pasts? What did Sesshomaru mean by that moment that he wouldn't help Inuyasha in the future? Is he just bluffing or telling the truth, something bad going to happen soon? Well...ok until the next chappie, see you guys later! Sorry for deleting Wrong Girl, I just couldn't see that story going somewhere, besides that, I had no clue where to go for that story.


	16. Calling

Hey everybody back with chapter 16! I am going to tell you right now, this fanfic will only be a chapter or two longer! Don't hate me...I am going to write another fanfic soon. It will probably be sooner than you think, really. School is going to start back up again, soon! ::Cries:: Stupid hellhole, ok well anyway thanks to all of the reviewers and readers.

Disclaimer: Guess What, I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 16: Calling

Kagome ran out of the hotel room, ran out of the hotel, ran the hell away from the water park. She had to get away from here, away from her problems. Someone was calling her; she had to get there. Why was she being summoned anyway? 'Maybe I shouldn't have hurt Inuyasha that badly? Well he is a hanyou so I am sure it didn't effect him all that much. I hope he doesn't hate me now. Just where the hell am I going anyway?' "I am just running around on instinct, what the hell am I doing?"

#You aren't going to get lost, someone is calling, calling for you, why in the morning though, it is really early.#

"All you care about is what time of day it is!?! I don't even know who is calling me, why should I be running towards this person?" 'Move, go back towards Inuyasha, but I can't. Why can't I?'

#Because you need to face this person, your conscience won't let you otherwise, Inuyasha was right with you, you know. Your just too damn curious. Well you actually have a lot of flaws, shall I name them? Well you get embarrassed easily enough, oh yeah look out for that temper-#

"You think I want to hear my other self talk about my flaws? Shut up already!"

#See what did I tell you about that temper!#

"Me, with the temper!?! You are the one who freakin threw daggers at me!"

#Um..well you see...#

"Yeah that's what I thought! A beach, why am I at a beach?"

"Because you responded to my call," said a cloaked figure.

'There is no one else here except me and this cloaked figure, I got a bad feeling about this.'

#A hunch, that it? Well duh, if he is cloaked then yeah something bad is going to happen.#

'Gee, what an encouragement you are, oh so supportive.' "Who are you? Why did you call me here? Show yourself!"

The man discarded his garments. "Well, well Kagome, hasn't anyone told you not to be too curious. Curiosity killed the cat my dear."

"Naraku," Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha awoke with a terrible headache. 'Damn what the hell happened. I feel like someone hit me in the head with a metal poll.' Then everything came back to him. Kagome had hit him with such force, what force was it? Since when did she have powers, was it even of her own....Maybe that ball had something to do with it? She was always looking at it that was a mysterious ball indeed. 'Why did she hit me, does she hate me? Kagome...'

:: Kagome," called Inuyasha. "Make a wish."

'That's right this thing can grant wishes. I can be a normal person.' "I..."

"Don't even think about it," said Kikyo throwing a dagger at Kagome hitting her left arm again in the exact same spot. "If anything I am the one who deserves to be happy not you! You don't even deserve to hold the jewel let alone someone's love."

Kagome ignored the pain and held up the Shikon jewel. "Listen to the power of my wishes. I wish none of this ever happened, that I would live the normal life I desired. Everyone here has not met each other, they will go about their normal lives as if none of this ever happened." The jewel grew a bright pink once again. "Goodbye everyone, none of us will remember this or each other, I won't know about my past either. Our future will be totally different. I don't know if we will meet again though. But for the record Inuyasha, I do love you."

"Kagome," exclaimed Inuyasha. Then everything went black; he opened his eyes to see all these people around him. They had nothing to do with him so why stay? He left to go home::

"I remember...I guess she hit me because she wanted me to remember on my own. But there had to be another reason, why? Where did she go?" 'How strange, even though I had lost my memory I still loved her, and we all met each other again. Everyone...Wait what about Kikyo then? I remember the last thing Kagome said before I blacked out, something about that I should have just left her alone.'

:: "Wake up, I know you are not dead," said Inuyasha, his hand found its way to Kagome's face and started stroking it again. "Kagome I will protect you," muttered Inuyasha.::

"Kagome, I don't think I could ever leave you alone."

/Why don't you check on Miroku and Sango?/

"Yeah, ok I am going to see how Shippo is doing." Inuyasha opened the door, closed it and opened Miroku/Sango/Shippo's room. Everyone was still sleeping, but the strange thing was Sango was sleeping with her head on Miroku's chest. 'Miroku is awake, why else would he have that perverted grin, unless he has it on in his sleep too. Which I doubt.' Inuyasha walked over to Shippo that was coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, have you seen Kagome?"

"Hey Inuyasha, you know something strange, I remember everything. Our pasts, you know how Kagome had wished we would forget and everything!" Shippo sat down on his bed, turned on his TV and flipped through the channels.

"Yeah, yeah that is just great Shippo, have you seen her or not," Inuyasha yelled loosing his temper.

"Inuyasha?"

"What!?"

"You love Kagome, don't you?"

"......."

"Yeah, I saw her, she was running. But the strange thing was I think she was running out of the Water Park. Did you say something mean to her?"

"What makes you think I said something!?!"

"You always say such mean things to her. The day that you're actually nice for a month is the day that I will dress up in a pink playboy bunny suit for Miroku."

"I do what I want, you got a problem with that?"

"No, of course not. So you didn't do anything?"

"Ok, I awoke and saw her staring at that ball, you know the Shikon Jewel, well I wanted to look at it, so I tried to grab it. Then she hit me with some strong force, so I feel unconscious for a couple of minutes I guess," Inuyasha told him, completely leaving out the previous events that had happened before waking up. It didn't concern Shippo anyway.

"Isn't Kagome running away awkwardly familiar," Shippo questioned.

Then it hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks, but then he relaxed. "Shippo, Naraku is dead remember?"

"Not necessarily," said a smiling monk.

"Elaborate Miroku," Shippo and Inuyasha said at once.

"Well Lady Kagome didn't have the Shikon Jewel right after that wish. It was sent somewhere else in the world. So what if someone happened to find it? What if that someone wished Naraku back to life? Remember, what Shippo said about Kagome running away, it is the exact same when Naraku had called upon her," Miroku explained.

"Also remember what Sesshomaru said earlier today, he said that if you didn't shut your mouth then he wouldn't help you. Maybe he is talking about now," Sango questioned getting out of bed.

"It didn't bother you that you slept on Miroku," Shippo questioned arching an eyebrow.

'I did?' "HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku.

"Damn, I got to go," Inuyasha ran out of the room.

-With Kagome-

"N-Naraku," Kagome stuttered.

"What's the matter Kagome, why are you so scared," Naraku asked creeping closer to her.

"St-stay away!"

"Or what, what are you going to do now, now that you're stupid mutt isn't here to protect you. Give me the jewel, or die a slow painful death."

"Yes a slow and painful death," Kikyo chirped walking out of her hiding spot. "Why did you respond to his call Kagome? Hmm? Is there something mutual between the two of you?"

"I am nothing like that asshole don't compare me to him," Kagome shouted.

"Oh? But I think you are, you both killed people, enjoyed it as a matter of fact. Taking lives without a second thought."

"That wasn't me and you know it," Kagome pointed out.

"But you could have prevented it, why didn't you," Kikyo asked taking out a dagger.

"I- stay away!" Kagome put out a hand in front of her to shoot out an energy wave. But suddenly couldn't. 'Huh?' Kagome was being lifted up in the air, Naraku's hands slowly going around her neck. A choked scream filled the air.

How evil would you say I am now? Pretty evil, well give me 15 reviews or I won't update. Bwahahahaha! Can we say sugar high? Yes, I am on one right now. Well one question, what happens from here?


	17. Awoken

Hey everyone back with chapter 17, this story will be coming to a close soon. But hey at least I did come out with a new fanfic called Crossing Paths, kept my promise! Yes, sadly school has started...but my goal for this story is to get 200 reviews by the time it ends. Well anyhow thanks to the reviewers and to the people who read this story. Everyone really wanted me to update, I feel so loved.

Disclaimer: I own episodes 1-148 of Inuyasha but not Inuyasha himself.

Chapter 17: Awoken

"Naraku," Kagome choked out the words.

"Yes, die a slow painful death, the more you struggle the more satisfying it is for me. Why don't you struggle? You're no fun," Naraku continued tightening his hold around Kagome's neck.

"I would give you no such pleasure, you don't deserve it." 'What can I do? How do I get out of this? Inuyasha?'

# You kind of knocked him out using your miko powers you kept secret from everyone. I don't think he will be helping you. In fact I wouldn't count on anyone coming anytime soon. But remember what I told you?#

:: Now I will tell you something very important, don't forget what I am about to tell you. Whenever you are in deep danger and your own powers fail to help you get out of your crisis, call on me.::

Kagome felt a strange familiar feeling coming from inside of her. "N-no don't descend." Slowly but surely another Kagome appeared coming out of Kagome's body.

#About damn time too. It was getting a little stuffy in there. # Quickly pulling out a dagger the assassin Kagome threw it at Naraku, making him release the hold he had on Kagome.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the other Kagome. Why have you come out now? Why didn't you come out before now? Unless something's changed," Kikyo suspected.

#I do as I please. Is it you or is it Naraku that wants a wish fulfilled?#

"I remember now, you were the voice that was inside my head when I was holding the Shikon No Tama, so you are the guardian, not the other bitch form of you." Kikyo took out her bow and arrow and pointed it straight at Kagome.

'The voice was the other me. That means if she is killed then the jewel will be gone forever but...' "Why are you pointing it at me," Kagome questioned.

"It doesn't matter if you live or not. What use does a pathetic human like you have? You aren't needed any longer." Kikyo let the arrow fly towards its target.

'The time is now.' Kagome stuck her hand out in front of her, a pink glowing force was released destroying the arrow.

"You're a miko, all of this time?" Naraku pulled out the dagger thrusting it back at the assassin Kagome, scarping her on the arm.

#You forget, pain is nothing to me. You will not have your way with my jewel. I guess there is no choice but to fight, talking it out with you would lead to no where.# She walked towards her other self. #Are you ready, I will take Naraku and you will get Kikyo.#

"Yeah, just don't let yourself get injured so easily," Kagome whispered to her other self. "Go."

-With Inuyasha-

'Kagome where the heck are you? What if the others are right, that Naraku is back? If he...I won't let you die. I made a promise....Kagome!' "Damn, your scent is all over the place!"

Little did Inuyasha know that his each and every movement was being watched. "It was just as you predicted," the voice said.

"Yes, at these times my powers are very useful, yours will be put to use soon too. Don't even think about backing out of it!" Another voice exclaimed.

'This calling is nothing like last time, last time it was in an alleyway that way no one could see us. But now it seems it is in the complete open. All there is this way is a beach.' "I will find you Kagome," Inuyasha leapt off the tops of buildings.

-With Sango, Miroku and Shippo-

"You guys don't just sit there on your fat asses, we got to find Kagome," Sango exclaimed picking up her boomerang.

"Sango, I wasn't serious at all about Naraku coming back to life. What are the chances that someone would wish him back? I just said that to Inuyasha to get him to go after Kagome," Miroku explained flipping the channels.

"I was completely serious about what Sesshomaru said, he was never the type to go kidding around now was he!?!"

"Shippo, why don't you go help find Kagome," Miroku suggested.

"And leave Sango alone with you, with no one to protect her, fat chance! I completely agree with Sango, how could you even joke about that, even if it was to get alone with another woman! Get moving before I do something drastic," Shippo threatened pointing to the door.

"What could you do that would get me to leave," asked Miroku curious.

Shippo turned around and ran straight to the window. "Oh my god, look at that babe. Whoo oh yeah, got all the right curves in all the right spots. Ohhh yes, shake that thing," Shippo drooled.

Miroku got up and ran out the door. "Where, where is she Shippo?" He looked this way and that but seemed that there was no one outside. A slight click caught his attention, he turned around and saw Sango and Shippo outside the door.

"Good work Shippo," Sango complimented, patting the little kitsune on the back. "Next time don't go to in depth."

"Well I might as well go to the water park," Miroku sighed.

"Ok, Miroku I will make you a deal, if you go with us then I will let you feel me all you want for one day," Sango suggested.

Miroku's eyes lit up instantly. "Do you really mean it Sango, anywhere I want to feel, anytime?"

Sango gulped. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"It's a deal," Miroku ran so fast that Sango and Shippo had to climb and ride on Kirara.

-With Kagome, Assassin Kagome, Naraku and Kikyo-

"No one can help you now. I am also an miko, you will not escape with your life," Kikyo raised a barrier around Kagome and herself.

"Talk not, talk not, talk not, you villains sure like to hear yourself talk a lot. Don't underestimate me Kikyo," Kagome said confidently. Then felt pain on her cheek.

Kikyo sighed after hitting Kagome with the arrow. "You couldn't even dodge that, how pathetic. I have never liked the cocky type."

"Oh yeah that's a good one, you hang around Naraku!" 'I sound like Inuyasha...'

#Kagome, who was the one who just said not to get injured so easily?# The assassin dodged yet another one of Naraku's poisonous claw attacks.

"Just whose side are you on anyway," Kagome questioned letting another energy wave come out of her hand.

Naraku suddenly pinned the assassin Kagome to the wall, his eyes turning golden. "Look into my eyes, aren't they pretty?"

The assassin looked up into Naraku's eyes and was about to chew him out....that is until she couldn't move her body. 'I am paralyzed!'

"Now is your last chance, give me the Shikon Jewel," Naraku threatened raising a dagger into the air.

#I am not the one who has the Shikon Jewel, it remains with my counterpart. #

"Then this fight is futile, say goodbye," Naraku was about to thrust the dagger down but was suddenly a force threw him back.

#Oh yeah it must have slipped my mind. Kagome and I are connected in many ways. One of them is power, I can also use Kagome's miko powers.#

"Why don't you give up," asked Kikyo releasing another arrow.

Kagome mimicked Kikyo and released another arrow; the arrows meeting halfway destroying each other. "You're one to talk, you haven't even hit me yet!"

"You got it!" Kikyo released another arrow then quickly disappeared.

"Wh-what, she is gone," Kagome said startled, she looked around. 'Where are you?' She closed her eyes, a jewel appeared in her vision. "She's behind me!" Quickly spinning around she released her miko energy through her hand, successfully knocking out or killing Kikyo, she couldn't tell which. "Ha I won!" All of a sudden she looked down at her stomach, 'Why am I hurting so bad?'

"Well, the tables have turned," Naraku smirked slashing the assassin again with his dagger across her chest.

#I will... kill you!# She threw two daggers successfully pinning him to a wall. She then leapt at Naraku slashing him in the arm with her dagger but then felt something around her neck, hands were choking her.

Kagome grabbed her neck, 'I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?'

:: # Not so fast, you kill me and you kill her too.#::

"Oh no, I got to, got to..." 'I can see a light, is it heaven. Everything is going black, I feel so lightheaded. I am dying!' Kagome looked over at the other her; she was falling to her death. Kagome's eyes clouded over as she fell to the ground.

-Moments before with Inuyasha-

"Her scent is so close, but now it seems as if it is fading." Inuyasha saw four figures on the beach, two were falling, one dead or knocked out and the other pinned to a wall by daggers. 'Kagome is the one falling!' He ran to her quickly and caught her. "Kagome open your eyes!"

"Ah so that bitch died as well," Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha got up, unsheathed his sword and swung it. "KAZE NO KIZU!" 'Miroku was right, how could I have been so blind!' He turned to look at Kagome and saw the Shikon No Tama come out of her clothing.

"It is dissipating," said Sango from behind him.

"Sango, when did you get here," Inuyasha questioned.

"I get it." Sango looked at the assassin Kagome and Kagome. "The assassin Kagome's voice was the one talking from the jewel."

:: Sango tossed the jewel back to Kagome and said, "The voice, if you can make that voice disappear, than the jewel will too. I remember.... my father telling me, he said that the jewel would be used by anyone, even humans. Before the priestesses guarded the jewel, it was us demon exterminators that did. We found that the jewel was too powerful for us to guard, so we gave it up. Well, anyway, then my father told me, that the only way that accursed jewel would vanish is if that voice vanished along with it."

"So you are saying someone has to die, even if it is an kind, innocent, little girl, just to get rid of the jewel?"

"Yes, unless you want this jewel to continue existing, if it does then people will come for it. Best to destroy this mysterious person as soon as possible."::

"How could I have known that voice was Kagome's, the only way the jewel can exist is if she is alive, otherwise it will not exist," Sango explained.

"KAGOME," Inuyasha yelled shaking her.

The End...naw I am not that evil, there are more chapters everyone!

Mwahahaha, cliffy! Well until next time, see you.


	18. Second Chance

Hi everyone back with Chapter 18, the last and final chapter! I got the 200 reviews goal, thank you so much! Hey as promised you got that other fanfic I wrote. So you can read that fanfic until I finish it or what not. Damn, school is already a hellhole! Please enjoy the last chappie, thanks to all of the readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha!

Chapter 18: Second Chance

"KAGOME," Inuyasha yelled shaking her. "Wake up, wake up you stupid girl! You better not be playing dead on me or I will kill you."

"Inuyasha it is useless, she will not wake up," said a familiar voice.

"Rin, what are you doing here," asked Shippo jumping off of Kirara.

"The moment has come, everything has gone according to my vision. Inuyasha, that time I was talking about earlier has come, you will be granted a second chance, use it well," Rin advised.

"Huh? What are you talking about," Inuyasha questioned her.

"Oh Fluffy!"

Inuyasha stared at his older brother. "I can't believe you let her call you that. It degrades all of us dog demons."

"You're lucky I am helping you brat. Give me your hand," Sesshomaru demanded holding out his hand.

"Sesshomaru, your not secretly gay are you? Or you're not the type that is into raping their little brothers?"

Sesshomaru snatched Inuyasha's hand and let out a blue light. He looked around, "Ok it is 3 a.m., now you were sleeping at the hotel right?"

"What the fuck has happened, no one is here, 3.am.!?!"

"I hold the power to control time, or do you not listen?"

"Meaning, Kagome is alive now!"

"Precisely, but there is a catch to this. We must not be seen, time is a dangerous thing to mess with." Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha's hand down, "I will be watching you, don't do something stupid."

"Like I would!" Inuyasha dashed back off to the Water Park. 'I can't screw this up, Kagome's life is on the line.' Quickly running up the steps to their room he opened the door to see himself on Kagome. All of a sudden he growled, 'Wait, am I getting jealous of myself?' He tiptoed in there as Kagome slid under himself. 'I can get a front view of her changing...AH I am becoming Miroku! She knows I am here, well just in case if she does...' Inuyasha quickly pulled himself under the bed.

"Is someone there," Kagome asked whipping around. She looked down to see no Inuyasha there. Kagome stood up looking around, then she turned around putting her clothes back on.

'That was a close one.' Then Inuyasha heard his name and looked right into the eyes of Kagome. 'Shit, she wasn't suppose to see me!'

"Inuyasha, are you alright," Kagome asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really," he replied.

"What are you hiding from me," asked Kagome suspicious.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"If you tell me, I will massage your ears again for you," Kagome offered smiling.

"Massage my ears! Really!" Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Uh, I mean no." His ears drooped a little, because he turned down a massage. 'Damn the stupid time thing, when I get you Kagome, after Naraku dies...' Then all of a sudden his thoughts were interuppted as he felt fingers on his ears, scratching this way and that. 'I can't let her know this is getting to me.' A feeling in his chest kept rising, so, he let it go. He purred.

"Inuyasha you can tell me anything, really." Kagome pressed herself against him while rubbing his ears. "I got to go to the bathroom, be right back."

'I got to hide, before she does something else, she could seduce me or something. Well on second thought I could...NO I got to hide!' Inuyasha saw himself crawling out from under the bed, so he ducked under the bed. 'Why is the other me going towards the bathroom, I hope Kagome locked it.'

"Let me see that," the other Inuyasha said reaching for what Kagome was holding.

'Aw, yes I should be in pain right about...CRASH!!! now.' Inuyasha saw Kagome run for all he was worth. He took a quick glance in the bathroom, 'man, shit that looks painful. Well I got to tell the other me or what not to go after Kagome.' Inuyasha put on his most feminine voice and shook himself. "Inuyasha, you got to go after Kagome, she ran away!"

"Sango," the other Inuyasha stirred. "Your voice sounds like a male's."

"I have a bad cough." 'Great excuse.' "Get up and go after Kagome, me and Miroku will follow." With that said Inuyasha ran out of there before the other him woke up and found he wasn't Sango, but himself. Inuyasha then saw himself run out of the water park and followed in quick suite.

"Good, you haven't screwed up yet," a familair voice said from beside him.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything stupid," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yes, you did, you were noticed by Kagome," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Well the way she was rubbing me ears was well worth it!" Inuyasha saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. "Oh crap I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, you are very stupid indeed brother."

"Half Brother," Inuyasha corrected automatically. Inuyasha continued following Kagome and watched the scene happen before him. He saw Naraku choking Kagome. "Ka-"

"Idiot, don't you dare say anything to give away our spot," Sesshomaru whispered harshly at him.

"But he is choking Kagome," Inuyasha exclaimed. "You can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing!"

"Yes I can, and you will. When you came here before wasn't your wench winning, we will come in when the other form of your wench starts to get hurt."

Inuyasha saw everything beginning to fold out for him. "That's my Kagome, hit Kikyo good," Inuyasha cheered her on not letting anyone else hear his voice besides Sesshomaru.

"So you remember everything, right," Sesshomaru asked him arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it is about damn time too! Won't be going through that again. But Sesshomaru, if Kagome lives then won't the Shikon No Tama continue existing? I mean I understand the other her is the guardian, but if we have her die then Kagome will die too." Inuyasha continued watching his Kagome beating the shit out of Kikyo.

"Not necessarily, we will rid the world of the jewel. You see the other Kagome was created off of Kagome's anger right? Which means that the person doesn't truly exist, that is like a spirit. We will put the spirit to rest," Sesshomaru explained. "Did you get all that, or was that too complicated for you?" Sesshomaru smirked down at the fuming Inuyasha.

"I am not stupid, stupid!"

"Only stupid people call other people stupid."

"Shut up! You're a real wise ass you know that!" (Kyou)

"At least I am not the idiot that got noticed in the hotel when he wasn't suppose to be."

"HA! You called me an idiot, I thought that only stupid people call other people stupid," Inuyasha mocked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru simply just hit the back of Inuyasha's head and continued watching the fighting scene. Then he saw Kikyo get knocked out and the assassin throw daggers at Naraku pinning him to the wall. 'She is going to leap at him now.' "Inuyasha."

"I am on it." "Hey assassin move it, I will take over from here," Inuyasha yelled running towards them and unsheathing his sword.

# I can do it.# She then felt herself shoved behind Inuyasha. #Why are you doing this, I am perfectly capable of killing the bastard myself.#

"Shut up and let me protect Kagome," Inuyasha waved the sword calling on the Wind Scar.

Kagome began walking towards him. "Inuyasha, why are you protecting me? I thought you didn't give a rats ass about me."

'I won't let you die again, I am going to set our future together back on course.' "I am protecting you because you're **my** woman! I love you." Inuyasha swung the sword at Naraku, "WIND SCAR!"

#"You love me."#(Both Kagome's are saying it.)

Inuyasha felt two pairs of arms encircling his arms. He turned around to see both Kagome's. Then he saw the assassin smile and beginning to vanish.

#Thank you, I can finally rest in peace, along with my jewel.# The assassin then vanished leaving everyone else behind.

"Mission complete," said Rin from behind Kagome and Inuyasha. "Congratulations, didn't I tell you I would make Fluffy help you?"

"Yeah, mission accomplished," Inuyasha stuck his thumb up. "Which leaves one thing to do."

"Which is," Kagome questioned him.

"This," Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and placed them on his necklace, slowly removing it from his neck.

"H-hey," Kagome finally realized what was going on.

"Now that thing is off I can say anything I want! Kagome, you suck at fighting. If I didn't come when I did, you would have been killed," Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and began running towards a hill with Kagome in quick pursuit.

"Just wait til I get my hands on you," Kagome threatened chasing him.

The group sighed. "Looks like they are back to fighting again," Shippo sighed shaking his head.

"Maybe there is a day where they won't fight. Where they are nice to each other," Sango thought out loud.

Everyone began imagining.

-Everyone's imagination-

"You know Inuyasha I really misunderstood you," Kagome took Inuyasha's hand.

"No, no it was my fault Kagome, I was the one who didn't understand you," Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand.

"Yes, let's be good lovers," Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips. (Scene from Fruits Basket, well kind of.)

-End of Imagination-

"On second thought Sango, that is a little scary," Miroku sighed smiling as he saw Inuyasha at some hill.

-Back to Inuyasha and Kagome-

"Oh, get your hands on me huh? Where are you going to put those hands? Which part of my body," Inuyasha said purposely making Kagome getting embarrassed and mad. 'Finally there is the hill.'

"You're not going to like it, when I catch up to you," Kagome threatened then saw Inuyasha abruptly turning around with open arms. She couldn't stop in time and she ran straight smack into his chest, successfully knocking them back down the hill. They rolled until they hit the bottom and Kagome felt herself being pinned beneath Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you can't sit me now can you," he smirked. "Now you can't use the jewel to wish away people's memory. I am tired of being alone; I want to carry all of my memories for the rest of my life, no matter what, with you. For the record Kagome I love you." Inuyasha leaned his head down until their noses were touching. "I couldn't bare it if you died again."

"You remember everything? I died? Did you-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha stuck his lips on hers. She felt herself close her eyes enjoying the feeling. She gasped as she felt his tongue licking her mouth.

Inuyasha being Inuyasha took advantage of her gasp and flicked his tongue into her mouth. His tongue being as curious as a little child went everywhere in Kagome's mouth, over each and every crevice, memorizing it. Its wondering came to a stop as another tongue twirled around his. Inuyasha let himself fall onto Kagome gently, pulling her body up against his. His hands began roaming over Kagome's body, they rested underneath her shirt on her back, his fingers crawling up her back. As much as he didn't want to he had to breathe, he pulled back from the kiss and held her to him. "Kagome?"(So I can't write romance, I think. Bare with me . .)

"Yes," she asked hugging him back.

"You know how long I have been waiting to do that?"

"How long?"

"Ever since the first day I met you. I want to stay with you."

"Ok."

"I want to stay with you keeping all of my memories this time."

"Ok," she said again.

"I want to stay with you, with my memories and get to know you better."

"Ok," she said bored. 'I will just keep saying ok, oh well at least he is in my arms.'

"I want to stay with you and have hot and kinky sex."

"O-Hey," Kagome exclaimed her face flaming red.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked back towards the others.

.........................................................................................................THE END!

This is the end of my story folks, yeah a completed sequel, no way am I going to do a trilogy thing, no! Anyhow, at least this time it is a happy ending! Yay! I still got the Crossing Paths story going for me, yep title sucks I know.


End file.
